Surprise, Bitch
by Thyeness
Summary: Ryou's life has always been an emotional roller coaster, so few more twists couldn't hurt, right? When his other half comes back he comes back changed for the better, and he hope his life will too. Unfortunately, Ryou is known for having the worst luck, no matter what he does...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Surprise, Bitch**

Ryou loves the rain. It enticed him as it soaked through his clothes. He walked through it with a heavy black briefcase that held many materials for his work. To him water was a completely different thing then what glistening rain was. Water was pure and simple, but rain was an onslaught of emotions with soothingly harsh touches. As he made his way to his apartment, Ryou hummed quietly to himself. He walked the familiar streets that glowed from the aged bronze colored lights of the street lamps of Domino City. The further he walked from the city the quieter it became until he reached a tucked in area where his apartment complex was hidden.

He destroyed the silence in the gloomy atmosphere with his humming. It was days like these, with silent wind and damp air that made him appreciate the Earth despite it's flaws. When he reached the door of the complex he couldn't help but stay out a little longer. It was far too beautiful to just go inside and forget about the wondrous stroll he was having. Even though we walked this path many times before, when it was storming he felt as though everything was at peace.

He stopped humming when he realized how cold his skin became. While biting his lip in thought, Ryou lightly graced his fingers on the back of his hand, feeling the icy cold skin and decided that he'd better head inside before he became ill. He scanned the environment as though saying a goodbye before entering the complex and walking up a few cool flights of stairs before reaching his flat. Fishing out his wet keys from his back pocket, his hand felt pressured from the wet fabric clinging to his pale skin.

When he unlocked the door he always felt pang of loneliness in his heart. He so desperately wished that he didn't feel that emotion. Ryou loathed it and found it unbearable to walk into the ache every time he came 'home'. The empty flat represented his empty life. There weren't many people in his life anymore. No Bakura, no father, not even Yugi and his group. But he did have a couple close friends whom he treasure dearly. All though his life wasn't completely empty he could hardly call it full. All he had was work, and while it did occupy him and give some excitement to hold on to, it didn't make him feel whole. Ryou put up his wet jacket on the coat hanger and slipped his shoes off.

He treaded down the hall way into his work room and dropped off his briefcase, and then strode to the bathroom while unbuttoning his shirt. Ryou turned nozzle in the shower cubicle and stepped back, letting the water warm up. As he stripped he thought of nothing. It wasn't painful to not think of nothing, but he wished he could fill his mind with beautiful thoughts. His mind was an erased story that desperately wanted to be uncovered, but he knew it might not ever happen. He stepped into the steamy glass box and let his already shivering wet skin be warmed. Most of the time he was in the cubicle he didn't do anything, as always. Ryou just let the water hug him, it imitated the rain, but it could never replace it. After what seemed like seconds to him, but was actually quite a while he washed his body, making sure everything that was him was clean.

By the time he got out he knew he be clothed with the delightful smell of forest. It satisfied him, knowing that his body now represented clean slate. After he rinsed his body, he turned to water off, and only then did he feel his mind change as it did every time he took a shower. He thought it was strange that something so simple as water and rain could sooth him. His body worked as a mechanical system as he dried his body with a fluffy dark blue towel, wrapped his hair up with another, and smothered himself in an expensive lotion called Midnight to prevent his sensitive skin from becoming an irritated mess. He threw the one wet towel he used on his body into the hamper and walked to his bedroom while towel drying his long white locks which he let grow. Now it reached his lower back rather than just past his shoulders.

Ryou picked out a comfortable set of pajamas, a huge brick red T-shirt and grey sweatpants. Lovely. He brushed his hair and put it up in a ponytail, but let his luscious bangs fall. Now he felt all pampered and prepped. But what was he prepared for? Nothing. Just being himself... by himself. Ryou heavily sighed and made his way into the end of the hallway where the living room and the kitchenette were. He turned the light on in the kitchen and began to get ingredients to bake deliciousness in a cup, which would probably give him diabetes. Ryou had all kinds of chocolate candies to stuff in the pan with brownie mix. When he finishes preparing the dessert, he placed it in the preheated oven. To pass the time he began to read a book he bought a few days back called Doctor Sleep written by Stephen King. He turned one of the living room lamps and adjusted the light to his liking, which brought a warm shade of red coffee bean swirl into the room. After reading the first few pages he got lost in the mysterious story, his mind consumed by the onslaught of powerful words. When the oven beeped (rather loudly since is was deathly silent) he almost didn't notice it. Then and only then did he realize his entire apartment was swimming in the delicious scent which he had created.

Ryou picked up an random envelope on the chinchilla colored coffee table stuck it in the book for a makeshift bookmark then made his way into the kitchen to retrieve his lovely little... everything sweet treat. Grinning all the way, he pulled out the pan and rummaged through the draws and pulled out a pitiful baby blue candle and a small lighter. He stuck the candle in the center of the desert and lit it. He stared at it for a moment, watching the wax slowly melt and moisten the candle. He grinned at his treat greedily, but that was no problem because he was allowed to be greedy today.

"Happy birthday, Ryou," He voiced somewhat happily.

He blew out the one candle on his 'cake', and even though he wasn't a child anymore, he made a wish. A wish that he made last year as well as the year before. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted his thief back. He was his only friend that stayed by him until the end. Even though they didn't have the best relationship, they didn't step on each others toes 24/7. They knew each others lives through dreams, memories,and long profound conversations, which were rare to come by. And now that their link had been severed, it hurt so much. Ryou always had an aching hole in his soul ever since the spirit left and he was sure Bakura felt it as well. With that wish being made he plucked the candle of the cake,which held a small trail of smoke and threw it in the sink.

The next morning Ryou was sprawled haphazardly on his large bed, silky sheets, and a large comforter tangled up with his limbs. It looked rather uncomfortable, but to Ryou, it was heaven on Earth. He was in the process of waking up which included silence and minimal to no movement. The thick curtains stopped most light from entering the room, allowing Ryou to wake up on his own, instead of having the sun punch him square in the face. He sighed quietly and blinked his eyes awake, which took several minutes. He was in no rush to get up, because he had absolutely nothing to do today.

Again.

He didn't know what he was going to do today, but that was okay. Ryou sighed once more. He let the morning pass without hesitation or regret. Who didn't love laying in bed, wondering in your own thoughts until twelve something in the afternoon? Eventually, when he did get up the sun did punch him as he drew the curtains, but he didn't care at the moment because now, he was somewhat awake. The afternoon slugged by as Ryou did his morning routine. Nothing new happens and that's what he expected. Without work on his mind he began to hum as he skimmed through the news on his phone. Politics, science, crime... It was all evolving, at least that's what Ryou thought. After reading a few articles that perked Ryou's interest he thought about today's plans, or rather not-plans.

He picked up an old halloween decoration hidden in a cabinet below the TV in the living room and fetched his sketchbook as well. He always wanted to sketch the item, but never acted on the plan, but now was the perfect time. He stared at the decoration. It was a dark royal purple candle holder that held three black candles beautifully. Its structure was curvy and twisted, and skulls were held under the wax candles. The left and right candles were held lower than the center one. Each of the black candles had purple melted wax dripping down. All in all it looked mysterious. He placed the item on the coffee table and sat on the couch, pencil and sketchbook in hand. As he drew the structure he would alway look between the candles and the book. As he sketched the outline of the structure, he looked at what he'd accomplished so far. He felt content with his work. Ryou didn't think of himself as a great artist, but he had always enjoyed the moments where he actually made drew or sometimes painted something work gazing at.

As he peered up to look at the candle holder once more he couldn't but notice a muscular tan man wearing a deep blue schenti that looked like it's seen better days, and a large red robe. Ryou dropped his sketchbook and pencil in shock, but quickly made up for it by standing up tall and slapping a ferocious glare on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryou snarled eyeing his beautifuly sculpted face. Chills crawled down his spine.

Bakura, on the other hand stood still for he was not able to comprehend what exactly was going on. In his mind he thought he was in Egypt, so that obviously raised questions as to how the hell he got here with his hikari gaping at him... which he noticed looked just a bit more matured since he'd last seen. Strange. But before he could register anything else Ryou tackled him and Bakura lost his balance. In a not so graceful way, fell to the ground, taking Ryou with him. Bakura cursed himself for that. He could've held his place standing up, but _no_ , his muscles decided that it was time for them to give up and be weak. Emotions danced in his brain wondering how he should feel about his hikari tackling him. At first he thought 'What the hell?', but quickly turned into 'I'm kinda impressed'. He reached to push Ryou off of him but he arms felt like spaghetti noodles at the moment. The white haired man wouldn't budge as he straddled Bakura and pinned his arm to the sides of his head. Even though Bakura cursed himself again, that mysterious exhaustion crept upon his body was killing him. Why was he weak? How did he get here? Bakura frowned as he realized Ryou was trying to talk to him. What did he just say?

"Ryou get off of me." He mumbled.

"How do you know my name?" Ryou yelled, squeezing Bakura's arms.

"Wha..?" Bakura murmured, but then quickly realized Ryou obviously wouldn't recognize him in his own rather good looking body. "Ryou, it's me." He said. Ryou raised one eyebrow. "Bakura."

Ryou eyes were the size dinner plates as soon as Bakura said his name. Immediately, Ryou lost his angered face and replaced with a hopeful one. He let go of Bakura's arms and instead wrapped them around his torso, crushing the thief in a snake's hold. Bakura could feel Ryou squeeze him so tightly that he forced air out of body. It was an awkward position to say the least, but he let Ryou hold him as his mind tried to recollect his thoughts again. He snapped out of his daze of wandering hazy memories when he noticed that his shoulder was wet. Was his Hikari crying? Well then... that definitely wasn't a drastic change at all. Nope.

"R-Ryou?" He vaguely questioned.

Ryou sniffled and drew in a sharp breath. He lifted his head up and a teary smile. A collision of happiness and shock war etched onto Ryou's face.

"Is it _really_ you?" Bakura faced was laced in concern as he slowly but surely nodded, peering at Ryou through his exotic messy hair. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief before letting his head fall back, and letting his hold on his yami retighten. He let his tears trickle happily down his pale face and Bakura's well-built body, who was still perplexed.

"I'm back." Bakura stated. "I don't understand." He pried Ryou off himself (with what little strength he had) and calmly and sat up. He stared curiously at Ryou's crying eyes and joyed. smile "What do you mean 'I'm back?' and how the hell did we get ... wherever the hell this is?"

He told looking at Ryou's very own apartment. "What is going on?! I was just battling against the Pharaoh and... What's going on?" He uttered more quietly, but with determination.

Ryou froze and his face became haunted with worry. His tears stopped, but his eyebrows furrowed. Bakura saw it and began to worry himself. Such a distraught face could only mean a lot of distress. Both of them held intense faces that wanted answers now.

"You were battling the Pharaoh?" He whispered "Just now?"

"Yes," He replied slowly. Bakura lifted Ryou chin to meet his gaze. "Ryou, what going on?"

"It's been three years since then, Kura. You've been gone for three. Fucking. Years."

Ryou's eyes watered again for now he knew he couldn't share his pain with his yami. It kinda made him want to slap him. He now had no empathy, only sympathy. He still held onto Bakura, and hoped he wouldn't lash out. Ryou wanted to just hold him and never let go.

"Three years." Bakura echoed as he let go of Ryou's face. He still held a sollom face as he pondered on this strange situation. "I... I been dead this whole time haven't I?" He stared at the beige carpet and picked at the tuffs.

"Y-Yeah..." He sniffled again. "So you don't remember any afterlife or something? Anything?"

"No." They both exhaled. A quick morn for Bakura's death.

"Oh." Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura again and leaned into his chest. "Well I missed you so fucking much, Kura. It hurt." His voice was muffled, but they were crystal clear to Bakura.

"Since when did you become so bossy? You tackled me..."

"I don't know."

Bakura chuckled and hugged Ryou back, and let his head fall on Ryou's. They sat in silence as they held onto each other. It seemed as though they both were just delighted to be in each others company. It was a sweet moment, that was, until the phone rang loud and clear. They both groaned at the annoying sound vibrating in their ears.

"You should probably get that," Bakura mumbled.

"No. I'm good. Just let it ring."

"Mkay, Landlord."

So that's what they did. Although it was annoying, Ryou did not let it separate him from Bakura. He waited far too long to enjoy a time like this, where his mind was at peace, and he didn't have to worry about the good memories slipping away. When the ringing stopped they both let out a breath of relief and sank lower into each others bodies. Then the phone rang again.

"Ughhhh... I'll get it."

Ryou grumbled, untangling himself from Bakura. He watched his hikari walk up to two house phones. Why did he have two? Bakura made a mental note to ask about it later. Ryou picked up one of the two phones and bring it up to his ear swiftly. He dramatically spun around to face Bakura while he talked.

"Hello?" He said sharply.

"Ryou?" A light but strong voice flew out. It sounded familiar to him.

"This is he."

"Ah, Ryou, this is Yugi."

"Yugi." He said in a low dangerous tone that spoke 'what the actual hell do YOU want?' Bakura chuckled when heard his hikari use such a tone at Yugi. He kept his ears open waiting to hear what the Pharaoh light, or in this case whatever Ryou might echo or what he had to say.

"Wait. How did you get my number?"

Yugi chuckled nervously. Ryou sighed and let the other hikari continue. "Hey, I have a question for you." Yugi said. "Has the spirit of the ring by any chance showed up?"

Ryou was stunned for a moment. He wasn't expecting that question, but then slapped himself for not thinking of it.

"Y-Yeah, actually." He said staring at Bakura. "He's here. Did Yami show up?" He asked curiously.

"Yup!" He beamed. Ryou could practically see them huge smile plastered on Yugi's face.

"Oh, well then good for you. I should go-"

"Wait!" Yugi yelled.

"... What is it, Yugi?"

"Are you feeling okay. Nobody's seen you in forever. I mean-"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Yugi." And with that being said, he hung up and placed the phone back where it belonged.

He walked over to Bakura who was now sitting smugly on the couch and plopped down next to him.

"My, my, aren't we aggresive? I'm guessing your not besties" Bakura purred. Ryou rolled his eyes and laid his head on Bakura's lap. Which created a wonderful makeshift pillow.

"I'm not aggressive, I'm just...not" He said trying to hold back a grin, unlike his yami who let it shine.

"And cuddly , you have become a cuddle monster."

'Wha- No I haven't. You try being separated from me with you memory and then see how it feels." Ryou retorted, but immediately wished he hadn't said anything at all. "Sorry, Kura, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. And I don't know how it feels." He said. "Wanna tell me?"

Ryou sat in his own silence debating whether or not he should tell. He looked up at Bakura.

"It was painful," He said. "Our link disintegrated and... there was always the hollow pang within me. I suppose you could say I wasn't complete." He chuckled. 'You have no idea how much I needed you." He smiled brightly at Bakura. "But the pain gone now. I can feel our link, and you're back and that's all I need"

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to leave you a part of what you were."

Ryou sat up gracefully. In one swift movement he hugged the thief again. And if Bakura didn't like his hugs he better get used to them.

Hours passed and Ryou was still glued to Bakura. Even though it was nice, it became just a little annoying for the Egyptian. The only reason why he let Ryou hold on to him for so long is because of the guilt he held for leaving. Bakura peered at Ryou, who was snuggled against his side (which was slightly num). His eyes were closed as though he were asleep, but not quite. He stared at the hikari wondering if his departure truly did damage him. Surely Ryou would be strong enough to handle his absence, right? If he was able to deal with him while he held the ring, it would cause too much trouble with his well known chaos... Right?

Bakura sighed for the one millionth time and nudged Ryou. The only response he got was a squeeze on the arm and a small mumble. He rolled his eyes at him. His tan arm pushed Ryou gently to the side and slowly stood up. Ryou spread himself across the whole couch and yawned. He reminded Bakura of a cat. He could feel all the blood rushing through his body causing that familiar uncomfortable feeling. On top of that his legs were super stiff. He took some time, letting body adjust until he felt that his body wasn't a couple of sticks, and walked to the kitchen. He rummaged through Ryou's cupboards and found nothing he can snatch for a quick bite. Dramatically he closed the cupboard.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small pan covered with aluminum foil. At first he thought it might be leftovers, so when he uncovered it and saw the sweet pastry he turned to his ex-host, shaking his head. Was he trying to kill himself? The thing did look like a candy shop and a bakery smashed together, and it did look delectable. He couldn't help but take a small chunk out of it a taste it himself. He was surprised to find that it actually tasted pretty good. He had expected to find it too sweet to the core, but this, this was addicting. It held many textures and flavors, some were familiar, some not. Either way it was delicious., and before he knew it he ate half the 'cake'.

"Oops," He chuckled. Bakura peered at Ryou, who was sound asleep.

Boredom caught up to him quickly (once more) so decided he give himself a tour of the apartment. It was easy to say it wasn't large as he discovered it was just a two bedroom apartment. The second bedroom however was turned into a work room of some sorts. A large mahogany desk sat with yellow folders spread across it. In fact they were strewn just about everywhere along with herbs that normally aren't used during these times. Along the walls were pictures random people. Photos of children, teenagers, adults, and elderly. Who were these people to his hikari? He let his eyes gaze at the wall, and found that their were drawings, children's drawings. He went up to one and examined it. They were stick figures of a family, but what Bakura found peculiar was that there was one stick figure with an arrow pointing towards it with sloppy handwriting that wrote 'Ryou'. He made another mental note to ask Ryou what this room really was.

Ryou's bedroom was decorated with random objects he recognized as the things he stole before they left for Egypt. He smirked to himself. He also notice how comfortable and large Ryou's bed was. Bakura couldn't help but find himself snuggling in the comfy comforter.

Even after he inspected practically everything he (not surprisingly) was still bored. He had two options: go bother Ryou, or just sit around the house. Ryou did look at peace but the second option seemed to have more appeal than he thought it would. He slowly crawled to Ryou and sat on the floor so their faces would be at the same level. Ryou's eyes were dreamily shut and his mouth was slightly parted. Little breaths came from his body as it rose and fell. To think so an innocent face could hold such anger. For a moment Bakura forgot that Ryou had a bit off a temper. (He learned that the hard way) For some unexplainable reason, he felt the desire to watch over him and his haunting beautiful face. Yes, his hikari always did have lovely features, but Kura notice that Ryou matured and brought out a more handsome man, than the pretty boy he was.

Bakura knew that wasn't the only thing that changed. Ryou did become much more demanding. The way he held himself, the emotion that clung to his face, everything about Ryou had been altered in some way. It wasn't a bad thing though, it was a good chance that he grew a backbone, instead of having everyone use him. But then... he couldn't say he wouldn't miss the kind, naïve Ryou. Either way, he wanted to get to know his Hikari correctly this time. Bakura didn't just want to know how he acts, or what he likes, he wanted to be other half of him. He wanted them to be... complete. Saying these things to himself made him realize how important Ryou was to him, so when Ryou opened his eyes to find Bakura watching over him, and when he smiled, Bakura couldn't help but give a true smile back at him.

Operation Ryou: Begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **My Bitchy Tears Belong to You**

With Ryou's eyes locked on Bakura's he said one magical word.

"Hungry."

For a moment the Yami thought he had misheard Ryou. Bakura squinted his eyes and allowed his smile turn into an amused grin as he stood up. Ryou rolled off the couch and strutted into the kitchen where his dessert laid, about 3/4 eaten. He stared at the pan knowing that he hadn't eaten that much last night and the culprit was, without a single doubt, right behind him. With a blank yet frightening face, Ryou slowly turned around and looked at Bakura with a darksome expression.

"What happend to my stuff?" It was a simple question, but when Ryou said it, he sounded like a dead sandal in the middle of dead town swallowed by thirsty monsters. He held one hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side. The way he held himself would be threatening to other people, but not to Bakura, for he was expecting a dramatic reaction. Typical Ryou.

"What stuff?" He asked as he walked up to the stove and peered down at the pan. "My, my, Ryou did you eat this all by your own? I knew you were a sweet tooth but this is taking it to the extreme."

Ryou deadpanned, his face slack.

"You lying thief!" He accused dramatically with a finger pointed at him. Bakura pretended to look surprised. His jaw dropped, and he held a hand against his chest. "Are you kidding me?"

Bakura remained in his 'innocent' pose, not saying a word.

Not wanting to deal with his Yami's act, he just got a spoon out a drawer and held the pan protectively. With his back leaned against the counter he began to eat what was left. Both of them didn't make a move, expecting the other to make the next action whether it be wild or not .

"Why do you have two house phones?" Bakura asked.

Ryou finished chewing what he had in his mouth and swallowed.

"Ones for work and the other is for regular phone calls. Nobody really calls one that one though." He said thoughtfully.

"Why can't you just have one?"

Ryou laughed. "I don't think everyone wants to hear," He paused, smiling and giving his tone a higher pitch. "Dead Communications. What's the problem?" He dropped his face then.

"Dead Communications? Don't tell me I think I know you do for a living."

"Well I do."

"Well that explains all the herbs and stuff you have in that room."

Ryou smiled at him evilly, "So you saw my things. Beautiful, aren't they? Rare to come by, and when they do they're quite expensive"

He nodded his head and looked to the side, "I didn't know you could make a living off a fetish."

He put the pan down "a little" forcefully, "It's not a fetish!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Dracula."

Ryou glared at him and shoved a piece of the desert in his mouth, "Whatever," He mumbled. Bakura chuckled and walked up to Ryou, he leaned towards him, their faces inches apart. Bakura stared directly at Ryou as if he were the only living thing in the universe. Ryou felt a blush coming on, but he fought with all his heart to not let it show. Instead of having a full blown red face (which he hated), his cheeks has the slightest tint of a rosy pink blush, while light, still noticeable.

Bakura's wondrous eyes were much more lovely up close. He could see the swirls of gray and purple collide. He thought it looked like a beautiful storm. Ryou let his eyes roam around his face quickly before they fell on his lips. They did look very kissable and he wasn't ashamed to say that he would like to taste his them. Just once couldn't hurt, right? He debated on whether or not he would make a move. For a moment he could believe that all this was real. He let a gentle smile graced him. Just when Ryou summon the courage to kiss him, Bakura pulled back.

Bakura bit a piece of the pastry he held in his hand and winked at Ryou. Ryou looked behind him and notice that the last bit of the chocolaty sweetness was gone. He whipped his head back at Bakura with his jaw dropped.

"Bakura!" he yelled. "Th- That was the last piece, you bitch!"

The Yami threw his head back a laughed a hearty laugh. I mean, how could he not when he just heard his Hikari call him a bitch. He smirked and tilted his head to the side

"Ah, Ryou I'm sorry but I'm not the bitch. _You_ are the bitch."

They were both silent for a moment. Obviously Ryou did not have a good comeback in mind.

Instead he threw his arms in the air "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"I was try to save you, Hikari. Can't you see?"

"I can see that you are the bitch."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I was trying to save your life! You would've died if you ate that last piece!"

"I would've died happy!"

They both paused. Their debate was too precious. So precious that Bakura had to close his eyes out of amusement. He chuckled for what seemed like forever, not believing what just happened. Ryou's pout turned into smile, as he too, found this fight of theirs hilarious. As his laughter died down Bakura asked a question.

"What with the pictures in that room?" Bakura asked, pointing towards the hallway.

"... In my work room?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, who are those people? Are they... friends?"

Ryou laughed and shook his head. As if he would ever have so many friends. Bakura was officially confused. You don't just have random people on your wall.

The phone rang, silencing them. Both of their eyes were drawn towards the black work phone. Bakura lifted one eyebrow and smirked. Ryou rolled his eyes and made his way to the phone.

"Dead Communications. What's wrong?."

Bakura watched him talk to his client. Ryou asked for details and location. Bakura found it strange to see Ryou act so serious, but then of course these people's lives were probably in danger. Ryou sounded urgent as he concentrated and wrote down an address.

"Okay I'll be there soon. After this time, let's hope it doesn't happen again." Bakura heard him say. Ryou hung up the phone and dashed to his work room. He quickly opened his large briefcase, and filled it up with herbs,candles and other strange looking items. He started babbling about this client who had lost, but terrifying spirits in her house. Bakura slowly followed him to the room and watched as he hectically prepared to leave.

All of the sudden he felt the need to make Ryou stay. What was he going to do without him? He already searched the house, and he couldn't and frankly didn't want to plan for revenge, and he didn't have anyone besides Ryou. All his life he knew what his purpose was. Why he lived, why he fought, why he stole. Being back living with the fact that he had lost, and that the items were gone threw him off. So at this moment, he had nothing except Ryou. That's all he focused on.

Ryou.

As the Hikari pulled his shoes on and was about to leave, Bakura grabbed his shoulders and gazed intently at him. He knew he shouldn't be so attached. It felt alien.

"Can I come with you?"

Ryou looked saddened as he searched for a way to say no. These spirits were deadly and he had to leave now, and Bakura was in no shape to go out on a wild trip. He had definitely noticed his exhaustion, and he knew he would do a much better job without worrying about his Yami. Plus that major fact that his life and soul might be on the line if he wasn't careful. What Ryou did was not shadow magic.

"Kura, I gotta go now, and your weak. Go rest and I'll be back in hopefully a few hours, okay?" Ryou stated quickly, and with that being said, he ran into the kitchen for his keys, and dashed out the door, giving Bakura a small smile on the way out.

Just before he closed the door completely he told Bakura not to burn the house down while he was gone. Bakura didn't reply. He just gave a sigh of defeat and watched him go. And don't you dare think that Ryou didn't notice his sorrow, because he did. That lonely look vibrated guilt in his bones as he ran down the stairs, but it was better that he stay home.

Better safe than sorry.

Upstairs, Bakura stood at the door like a lost puppy. He was disgusted with himself for acting like a child, but what the hell he supposed to do now? He thought to himself of all things he could do. He could go to the game shop and scare the shit out of the Motos. The only problem was that... he didn't have that desire anymore. The sensation of not having some kind of grudge on the Pharaoh shook him. It felt unnatural and bizarre, like he lost his title.

Everything that he was disappeared. What the actual hell happened to his vengeance. WHY was he so...emotional all of the sudden? Why did he want to stay with Ryou now? Bakura kept asking himself so many questions, he wondered if he was even Bakura. Who was he as a person? Where did he fit in? All of these questions, and not a single one had an answer. It killed him... the curiosity melted him into nothingness. And for the first time in forever, he wanted to cry.

He wanted to sob and scream and he wanted Ryou to just come back and hold him. Disgust hit him again. His throat tightened as he took deep calming breaths. What was wrong with him?

How come when Ryou was here with him, he didn't feel this discomfort? It seemed as though Ryou was the only thing on this Earth that held him down. He wanted his light more than ever. He felt shameful for wanting this love so bad, his mind was shattered so horribly, he didn't know if he could put the pieces back together by himself.

One by one, salty tears fell down his beautiful scared face. His vision became blurry and his face was dark, yet doleful. He wanted to furiously wipe the tears off and pretend that he wasn't crying, but at the same time felt the need to let them fall. The tears symbolize that he had indeed changed for better or worse. Instead of doing either of those actions, he let his knees sink to the rough carpet floor in front of the door and cradled his sobbing face. He blocked out the rest of the world and tried to focus on Ryou and his link. It wasn't there. Why wasn't it there? Bakura felt lost without him by his side. He felt so degraded...

Pityful

Miserable

Pathetic

Worthless

All of it was him and he believed it. Bakura kept thinking about Ryou. Would he accept him now even though his pride had been ripped off? Hopefully yes.

After what seemed like forever he got up, dusted himself off and decided that this tantrum of his has to stop. He couldn't be so emotional, it's a weakness that can be easily manipulated. He carried himself to Ryou's bright bedroom and scanned it again, acknowledging all the things he had stolen. It made a nice decoration. He smiled, knowing his actions had made an impact on Ryou's life, and he wasn't just a problem. After closing the thick curtains he crawled onto Ryou's fluffy bed and snuggled into the comforter. It made a nice warm cocoon, but preferred be snuggled up to Ryou instead.

More than just a few hours passed, but Ryou did indeed return home. Leaning on the door as he closed his eyes and gave out out a deep relaxing breath. He threw his briefcase into the floor. He didn't a single fuck about what happened to the stuff inside, he just had to face demon spirits! That's not very easy to take care of, you know? His hair was a mess, and he could feel his dried sweat gripping his skin. He felt like a forgotten doll bathed in dirt and all the nasty germs Earth has to present. Noticing the quietness of the apartment, Ryou thought that Bakura probably went out, but he still searched the house until he wound up opening up his bedroom door, allowing some light to pour into the room the dark room, where he saw Bakura in his bed.

Ryou thought he looked peaceful, that was until he walked up to him and noticed Bakura's face appeared tear stained. Ryou furrowed his eyebrows. What could have the King of Thieves crying himself to sleep? Ryou sat himself at the edge of the bed and began to stroke Bakura rough hair. Bakura parted his lip in his sleep and visibly calmed. Ryou smirked. He let his hand guide itself through Bakura's hair, making his locks a fluffy mess while doing so. Ryou couldn't help but stare at the color of it. It had the most beautiful shade of off white he'd ever seen. It was like a bright cloud with lilacs.

He wanted to stay and keep playing with his Yamis hair, but he knew he definitely needed a shower. Quietly, he carried himself out of his room, making sure he didn't wake his other half, and ever so slowly he silently closed the door casting the room into darkness again.

He didn't have to act so carefull though. He didn't have to act so quietly.

Because Bakura was awake the entire time.

He desperately wanted to meet Ryou at the door, but he just had this feeling that he should stay, and wait for him to come find him. A smile played on his face as Ryou searched every room until he arrived in his bedroom. But as soon ans he did, Kura pretended to be asleep, it was much more interesting to see what his Hikari would do in this peaceful yet vulnerable state. Of course he trusted Ryou, but he was always a mystery to him, so he felt it would be a perfect time to experiment. When Ryou was around he felt cozy. Strange word to describe the feeling but it was the only word he could think of that fitted the moment.

When Ryou was there all was sane and good, and when he left Bakura felt so alone again, but then scolded himself for being such a baby even though Ryou wasn't actually leaving him.

Nonetheless he crept out of bed to follow him, but stopped when he heard the shower going. Without a second thought he crawled back into bed and patiently waited for Ryou's return.

In the shower Ryou was still stumped on why Bakura was crying. The only time he had witness Bakura on the verge of tears was when he first spoke of Kul Elna. Ryou told himself that he should stop questioning so much and just ask, because this, this puzzled feeling, it was wrecking him.

When he did get out the shower he noticed he didn't bring any clothes with him. Well, he couldn't just waltz to his room asking why Bakura was crying now, could he? No, he would look ridiculous. At least, that was what Ryou thought. He walked to his room met Bakura's gaze, as if he were waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey," He said with a grin. His grey eyes scanned Ryou's pale and toned body.

Ryou had a hard time keeping down a blush as he rolled his eyes. He had always gotten many stares from men and women for his looks, but none of them really affected him. When Bakura did it, or basically did _anything_ that would suggest attraction towards him, that was a whole different situation there. Pretending not to notice his Yami's lusty gaze, he quickly got dressed with his back turned. He tried to give off a vibe that said 'I don't really care what you think', but Ryou worried that it might of said 'Look at me! I'm the sexiest thing alive!' But then, maybe he wanted that.

As he pulled on his shirt he wanting to hide under the fabric. His blush had definitely fought through, and was ready to present itself, but he wasn't. Ryou sighed, he was defeated and he knew it. As he turned around he hoped that he would see that Bakura wasn't ogling him. Unfortunately, when he turned Bakura was indeed staring at him. His gaze didn't change since he walked into the room. Except maybe Bakura's grin got a little more seductive.

Fudge nuggets.

Or maybe… not fudge nuggets. After all he was attracted to Bakura, and not just physically.

Would they make a good couple? ...Yes, yes indeed. He bit his lip out of habit. All sorts of fantasies popped into Ryou's brain without warning. At this moment he was happy that their link didn't work. Who know how many emotions, visuals, and thoughts could accidentally float into his Yami's head. He looked down as a full pink and red blush returned to his face as he failed to distract himself. He heard the rustle of the bed sheets as Bakura laughed. Rising his head with a mock ager pout he came face to face with Bakura. For a moment he was startled but quickly recovered, sharpening his gaze. Bakura wrapped his arms around him, pulling Ryou closer. He could smell that musty forest scent Ryou loved.

"So, how'd it go?" He questioned.

Ryou was confused for a moment but realized that he was speaking about his work. Without a moment's thought he explained what he was up to while working. With a smile and adventurous eyes he told the story of how he expelled a group of rare demonic spirits, which was quite difficult. Bakura watched Ryou's face as he poured the details of his adventure. He couldn't believe he could see so many emotions in one story. He saw the instinctive fear, the giddiness of the trill, and the exhaustion of activity. He was entrapped in his journey, and how it affected Ryou.

Bakura could tell that he took much pride in his work in the people he worked for. Now he wished he went with his Hikari more than ever. He wanted to experience it all as well. He wanted feel the adrenalin, taste the dust, see the ghosts, hear the wind, and smell the eerie air. He made a mental note to see that he would eventually go with Ryou on such a journey.

When Ryou finished his story his face changed drastically as if he had just been reminded he was stopped from doing something he loved.

"Hey Bakura?" He looked at Bakura, noticing they were about the same height.

"Yes?"

"W-Why were you crying?" He asked, partially regretting what he questioned. "I… saw your cheeks. They were tear stained." He said in a shy manner.

Bakura froze all of time had stopped, yet everything was chaos. Ryou had asked him the only question he hoped he would never have to answer. How was he to respond to this? He had two options in his mind on how to approach this situation. He could deny it and act like his emotions weren't fucked up for some inexplicable reason, or he could just tell the truth, tell that it broke his heart when Ryou left him so much it reduced him to tears. His body squirmed and he fought the urge to pull his arms away from Ryou.

He had to give an answer, but where was that courage he always had. It couldn't have just up and left him. Goddamnit, he realized ever since he wound up in Ryou's living room he felt strange, but now the effects were taking their toll. He let his head hang down as his brain malfunctioned. His charming aura sank into a mellow depressing tone. Ryou cupped his Yami's face as he bent his knees to get a better view of Bakura's sollom face.

"Kura. What happened?"

Bakura inhaled deeply, letting his eyes to close, and body to sink into his touch. He tried to gather his thoughts and began to speak. He spoke what came from his heart.

"You left. And…...I don't know….I just broke down. It fucking hurt, I don't know why but felt something in me just flip as soon as you left." He exhaled opening his eyes to meet Ryou's.

"You cried for me?" Ryou asked, tears in his eyes and a wavering smile written upon his face.

Silence.

"Yes," He firmly stated. "But my head is so messed up. I can't think straight anymore."

"Oh Kura…" He breathed. Ryou enveloped Bakura and secure loving hug. His eyes were shut tight to prevent the tears from spilling, but it didn't help. The water work were flowing and nothing could stop them. His Yami cried for him. HE FUCKING CRIED FOR RYOU FOR FUCKS SAKE! And that…. THAT was so unbelievable for the whitnette. No one in his entire life had ever shed tears for him..

And the fact that it was just his missing presence that caused Bakura's lonely tears, was a bittersweet moment that he absolutely cherished with his whole heart. Bakura felt Ryou's wracking body and heard his sobs. His mind once again turned into squabbling mush. Quickly, he tried to console Ryou. Bakura felt terrible for causing him to be in such a state. He knew it had to be his fault. He did this. He hurt Ryou, and he hurt himself.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ryou." He began to mumble random apologies, but Ryou cut him off.

"Shut up, you stupid thief." Bakura instantly shut his mouth as Ryou continued to hug him. He was a amazed at Ryou's behavior and curious to what he had in mind. "Bakura, thank you."

Bakura withdrew from the embrace. He shook his head and let his lips form into a disbelieving half smile.

"What do you need to thank me for?"

Ryou's eyes sparkled at Bakura's stupidity.

"For your compassion, idiot," He said dramatically. "No one has ever cried for me. And you just did it because I was gone. Even if your brain is fucked up right now, it still means a lot to me. You… With that action you just portrayed… it showed me that someone-" Ryou lovingly stucked some of Bakura hair behind his ear, making him blush, for no one had ever given him such special treatment. "-truely cares about me enough to be saddened from just my absence." Ryou explained.

He let himself smile brightly as he took hold of Bakura's hand, who was still wrapping his head around the fact that he hadn't hurt Ryou. As Ryou swung their hands Bakura stared at them. This was new. This life was new. This life with Ryou was new. He didn't know what he was doing, but he followed Ryou's roll and linked their other hands together. He unconsciously smiled at the actions they made. Ryou noticed and kissed his cheek. How could he not? Bakura just appeared so devilishly cute no words could describe how content they felt.

Bakura felt so bashful, which was another new feeling for him to digest. Bakura chuckled, not understanding how Ryou's delicate kiss brought these emotions forward. Ryou gave a light laugh as well as he led Bakura to his bed. Ryou snuggled into the sheets and pulled back the covers as a silent invitation, which Bakura gladly took. He nestled himself in Ryou's arm as he held onto his waist. His head fell upon Ryou chest. He could hear his Hikari's addicting heartbeat and feel his pattern of breathing. Soon enough Ryou fell into a deep sleep, and the delectable sound of Ryou's heartbeat drove Bakura into a slumber as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Ding Dong, It's the Bitch Squad**

The sound of the screeching doorbell woke Ryou and Bakura the next morning. It wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up but that's life. No rest for the wicked. Bakura groaned as Ryou crawled from under him. Ryou yawned and slowly treaded towards the door mumbling that he was coming as he heard the non stop clinging of the doorbell. He opened the door to see Mai Valentine standing with her perfectly manicured hand on her hip. He chuckled, as she sashayed her way into the apartment. She wore tight slim jeggings and hugging lavender tank top that accented her eyes. She also wore a white leather jacket with faux diamonds embedded into the fabric. Her white heels matched her jacket, encapturing her whole look.

"Bitch, where have been?" She asked. "We haven't done anything in awhile."

Ryou closed the door and then turned to Mai, who kicked her shoes off. "'Awhile, being a week."

"Yes, a week. And I think _we_ need to go shopping. Maddox wants to go too."

"He's back from Germany already? Well then um...maybe I'll go, but…" Ryou immediately thought of Bakura. He couldn't just leave now, since Bakura was here with unstable emotions. It would devastate the Thief King. Ryou saw that there was no point in running around the truth so he felt the need to speak it. And anyway he had to go shopping for some clothes for Bakura. But before he could even get a word out, the thief revealed himself. But it wasn't as dramatic as one would think. He just casually walked out a little groggy in just his blue kilt and stared at Mai blankly, she stared at him disbelievingly, her mouth ajar and eyebrows raised

"It's you," He said and walked back into the bedroom.

Mai redirected her attention to Ryou as she slowly began to smirk. She looked between the bedroom and and Ryou.

"Well Ryou, I didn't know you be so bold," She giggled lowly. "What's his name?"

"Bakura," Ryou smiled.

Her sly aura morphed into one that held nothing but surprise. She tilted her head forward and laughed out loud.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! That's Bakura! As in the thief Bakura!" She exclaimed. Bakura could hear every word of their conversation and chuckled in Ryou's bed.

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Mai. It's great, isn't it?"

"His body is great." she remarked slyly.

"I know it is!" They could hear Bakura yell from the bedroom.

They both burst out laughing as Ryou lead himself and Mai towards the thief where he was laying on his back, hands behind head, and held that devious smirk which everyone secretly (or not) loved.

"Shut up, Bakura." Ryou remarked. He plopped himself on the bed and Mai did the same as she had done many times before… as a friend and only a friend. Ya got that?

The three of the them fit on the bed snuggly. Ryou laid in the middle, while Bakura scooched to the left, and Mai laid on the right. There were many times where Mai, Ryou, and their friend Maddox had spent so much time in the apartment, they could walk around with their eyes closed. Same goes for their places as well. They were closed indeed, and Bakura wanted in on it as well. Mai propped herself on her arm.

"So, Ryou," She deviously started. "Are you finally going to stop moping now that your boy toy is here?"

Ryou immediately flushed, his eyes widened and his brain quickly turned to goo. He ever so slowly turned his head to find that Mai, his friend that knew him most, was inspecting her nails like she had absolutely nothing to do. Ryou's mouth was ajar as he slowly turned his head back, and stared at the ceiling, not daring to look into his Yami's eyes, although he could hear his snickers. Ryou cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"I do not mope," He told the two as if he knew everything.

"Yes, you do," Bakura and Mai said at the same time. They made eye contact at that moment and they both smirked.

"Well, Bakura I think we could be good friends. You know great minds think alike. Mai said effortlessly.

Bakura froze. He thought perhaps he had heard her wrong, but she smiled at him in his disbelief. He looked at Ryou who was too, had a pleasant look upon his face at the thought of them being friends. Bakura didn't understand how that woman could just welcome him with open arms. Surely she remembered who he was, right? Of course she did. How could anyone forget about the King of Thieves?

Slowly but surely he returned their grins. He let his body sink into the cushions as his grin grew.

This was actually going to work.

Then he began to chuckled. It was a light, hollow chuckle that was meant for himself, But before he knew it it turned into a full blown laughter that resonated throughout the flat, the neighbors probably heard it too. His torso could be clearly seen raising and sinking rapidly. The sound became contagious to the other occupants in the bed, and Ryou and Mai began to crack up as well for no reason in particular. Maybe it was because Bakura never laughed before. Maybe it was because they were thrilled for their new friendship, and the many memories that were yet to come.

That hauntingly beautiful laughter that Bakura had never expressed since his childhood felt strange to him. To him it was merely a ghost, but that ghost had returned and he was more than happy to let it back in. It felt so wonderful to experience his life making such a drastic turn. To "normal" everyday people of Domino City, making a friend was a part of life that everyones grown used to, but Bakura was was not "normal". And Bakura only had Ryou for a friend. Maybe Marik too, but he was viewed more as a co-worker. Could that crazed blond be his friend as well? More ideas began to formulate in his head and tear moistened his eyes. He tried to hold back his tears as his laughter was choked by his constricting throat.

The other two had noticed this change and let their giggles die. Bakura turned away from them and struggled to keep in his sobs and broken cackles. His broad shoulders hunched up as he felt his Hikari's arms on his. Ryou peered over at him and spoke in a low whisper.

"Should we leave?"

Bakura sighed and nodded. This was absolutely embarrassing, and felt just a tad unbearable for him. He loathed such weakness, but it consumed him.

Ryou bit his lip and peeled Mai off the bed as he hopped off. She sent a concerning glance at the two of them before she followed Ryou out the door, who carefully closed the door after her. She gave him a questioning look, her eyebrows furrowed, and a frown on her colored lips. He beckoned her with a flick of his wrist into the living room. They took a seat on the couch. As soon as they were comfortable Mai couldn't help, but ask questions.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her words.

"No. You didn't." He sighed. "It's Bakura. He...His emotions are unstable at the moment." Ryou winced as he heard his own words. It sounded like a robot. He didn't mean to sound like a programmed therapist, but it was the first thing that popped into his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ryou shifted and stared at Mai. He knew that he could trust that she wouldn't make fun of Bakura, she was his best friend. The woman who helped him through everything after the ceremonial duel, the woman who helped pick up his pieces on the days were dark clouds seemed to follow him everywhere.

"Well, uh, his feelings. They are going insane. He'll be happy one moment and the next be down in the dumps. I hoping it'll pass soon."

"Okay… So it kinda is my fault."

"No, Mai. I don't think you can blame this on anyone."

Mai chuckled at that. It was true. No one wanted Bakura to get hurt from a beautiful transition. It just… happened. Mai smiled at the current events, she just knew the future would hold a few surprises. Ryou saw her expression, and before she knew it, Ryou was closer than she thought he was.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked darkly. "Is there a special someone I don't know about?"

Mai chuckled as she pushed Ryou to the side.

"No," She spoke quietly. "It just makes me happy to know that Bakura wanted to be my friend. I didn't know it would affect him so much, even with his emotions in a hurricane."

"Ditto." He smiled.

They sat in silence, listening to nothing but each other's breaths. It was a comfortable quietness that they had grown used to, seeing that they weren't all about chatter. Small talk could be boring in many moments and they appreciated how they came to the same terms.

Abruptly, Mai stood up and brushed off invisible dirt on her pants. Ryou frowned at her sudden action.

"Going somewhere?" Ryou asked delicately.

She nodded. "Somebody's gotta make sure your thief isn't sobbing by himself."

This time Ryou nodded. He was going to stop her and ask if this was really a wise decision, but he didn't. Every time he wept, Mai busted through his doors and comforted him until all his worries were gone.

Temporarily.

Either way she would she would always come back no matter what issue was at hands.

Ryou knew Mai would do good. So he let her waltz into his room alone to sympathize with his love interest.

Mai knocked on the wooden door two times. The light yet firm knock echoed off the walls before she creaked open the door and stuck her head in. She saw that Bakura refused to acknowledge her. Typical. She pushed the door open and stepped in, softly closing it as soon as her body entered the bedroom filled with odd stolen items.

Bakura knew what she was here for, and didn't want to believe it. He just wanted to pretend his outburst never happened. He felt the mattress sink, signaling her appearance wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

The dip in the bed caused his body to shift slightly, showing more of his shoulder. Seeing the opportunity Mai made a grab for it and pushed him down onto the bed exposing his tear stained face and strange smile that looked like a murderer's grin. It was lopsided and his lips were parted, his lower lip puckered out slightly. His enchanted eyes held wonder and confusion. As Mai held hid down by his shoulder and she couldn't breath. How could anyone show such raw untamed emotion as such? It was broadcasted as dangerous and unpredictable, but she knew better. She knew that those emotions were overdone and over exaggerated. He was just Bakura. The man Ryou spoke of so fondly. The man that needed help with new emotions. Mai couldn't back down just because this peculiar face of his was new to her. She rapidly blinked and held her position over him.

"How are ya feeling, Hun?" She asked breathlessly.

Bakura looked across the room gazing at nothing in particular. "I.. don't know anymore," He chuckled. Mai saw that he didn't care about the way she was holding him, and flopped on the bed. She laid on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands, and legs folded in the air. She appeared like the stereotypical teenage girl.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you moap about." She started. Her voice held not kindness, but a firm 'I gotcha back' tone. "Sit up." She commanded.

Bakura turned his head towards her, his wondrous eyes still glassy. "Really?" He questioned.

"Are you seriously commanding me?"

She grinned. "Maybe. Buts it's for own good."

Reluctantly he did as he was told for once.

"Now what?" He irritatedly spat, but soon felt a little disturbed for using such a tone.

Mai didn't say anything, all she had done was hug him. Her strong arms wrapped around his athletic body. Mai let her head fall on Bakura's shoulder as a sort of invitation to do the same. Slowly Bakura returned the hug. He could get used to this. He definitely could. The love of Ryou and Mai made him swell with joy. He laughed out loud again in her arms, and let his head fall on her shoulder. The short laugh shocked Mai for a small moment. She almost thought that he'd fall into hysterics again, but the Thief King's steady breathing signaled otherwise. She smirked at her success. Mai had thought that Bakura would need much more comforting and such, but the simple yet warming hug made a drastic change.

Unexpectedly a bright white flashed bounced of the walls. Like the swiftest bullets Bakura looked up, and Mai turned around and spotted Ryou in the doorway.

Ryou who was holding a mother fucking navy blue polaroid camera.

They stared in awe as the picture slowly came out. Ryou plucked it and began to shake it, an attempt to make the picture come out quicker. When they finally made eye contact all Hell broke lose. Bakura and Mai untangled from each other and raced to Ryou to retrieve the picture. The whitnette ran throughout the flat as he was being chased, jumping over couches and skidding across carpeted floors, but before he knew it he was in Bakura's solid arms. Bakura snatched the square photo from Ryou finger as he began to struggle. Mai jogged up to them and peered at the picture with the thief.

"That's… actually kinda cute," She murmured. She reached for the photo, but Bakura was quick to make sure that didn't happen. He brought it close to his bare chest.

"Nope." He stated as he backed away into the kitchen.

" _Bakura_ ," Ryou said carefully as if calming a wild creature. "Gimme the picture."

"Nope."

"Please. I just want it for me. I won't show it to anybody. Promise." He used his puppy dog eyes,(which he was surprised he could _still_ pull off somewhat) and jutted his bottom lip out, making Mai giggle. "It's just too precious." Ryou stepped closer to Bakura camera in hand. "Such a beautiful memory shouldn't be thrown out." He concluded softly, like an angel.

Bakura sighed and gave him the touching memory. Ryou held it with both hands, treating it like a feather of a rare bird. Out of the blue he laughed maniacally."HA HA! VICTORY IS MINE!" He yelled as he dashed to his work office leaving Bakura flabbergasted and Mai weak from laughter.

"That _Bitch_!" Bakura spoke out loud, making his way to Ryou. When he walked into the office he saw that Ryou had secured the photo in a huge black photo album on his desk. Ryou looked up at Bakura as he closed the book and put it back on it's shelf.

"See?" Ryou said. "It's just for me."

Bakura "humphed" and shook his head. So much drama for that silly little picture…. Well as long as Ryou was happy he'd let him have it. When the two exited, they saw that Mai was on her phone, speaking to someone who seemed fairly close to her.

"Well, whatever….. Listen we are going!" Mai laughed into the cell phone, earning a raised eyebrow at her. Mai glanced at Ryou, and rolled her eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"IT'S JUST MADDOX, RYOU!" She huffed.

" _You're at Ryou's?"_ Maddox asked. He had a smooth scottish accent that could calm any soul. " _Tell him I said 'hi'"_

"Yeah. Maddox says hi," She said shortly with a smile.

" _You guys stay there. I'm coming over. No question. Ta ta, Darling!"_ Due to his accent, he rolled the 'r' on his tongue just a tad in saying "Darling".

"Wait!" She screamed, but Maddox couldn't hear her because he had already hung up.

Ryou walked up to her. "What happened?"

Mai sighed. "Maddox coming over wether you guys like it or not. I didn't even give him a chance to tell him about Bakura."

The said thief raised a white eyebrow. "Does he even know about me?"

"He knows everything," Ryou answered.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

As Maddox ended the call, he stuffed his phone into his back navy blue jeans pocket and flipped lengthy black hair over the shoulder. His bang that sat on the left side of his face was quick to return to it's place, partially covering one of his eyes. He scolded himself for not using bobby pins, but he hated the way his hair looked when he did use them. Quickly, he grabbed his wallet and keys, shoved on his black clunky boots and my his way out of his house.

He drove to Ryou's house in no time and after calling upstairs to his 'Darlings' the apartment door buzzed as he made his way upstairs. He thought about going out with Ryou and Mai. It had been awhile since they last saw each other and those were the days he cherished.

He met Ryou at his at his door and gave him a huge grin and he hugged his friend. Ryou returned the hug and Maddox let himself in.

"So, Ryou we are going out today whether you like it or not." He explained swiftly. "So get ready. I know Mai's here already so let's get a move on."

Ryou rolled his amused eyes and put his hands on his shoulders, forcing them to look each other in the eye. Ryou smiled as he was about to speak.

"Did you tell him already?!" Bakura's voice rang from the living room. Ryou glared at the thief direction, though he couldn't see him. Ryou sauntered into the living room his eyes pinned on Bakura. Mai was lounging next to him, but for once he paid her no heed.

"Kura, there's a thing called patience. Think you could create some for me." He asked with a playful sassy tone.

"Sure thing, Landlord, though I don't think I'll need much of it anyway." The Thief King replied huskily. Mai smirked at the small banter. She thought they would such a cute couple. She did tease Ryou about him alot, but he always waved it off. How much longer would that ignorance last though?

Ryou didn't bother turning around to face Maddox. He could feel his presence close behind him. Maddox lazily put his arm around Ryou and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So… who's the sexy guy on your couch, Ry?"

Ryou felt a small blush coming on, but exiled it as soon as he felt the slightest pinch of warmth against his cheek.

"Eh, that's Bakura," He whispered back.

Maddox backed up and looked at Ryou wildly and then to Bakura.

" _No_ …..," He said in "disbelieving" voice. "Really?"

"Yup," Kura said as he stood up and made his way toward him. "In the flesh. I've heard a bit about you, _Maddox_."

"Same here, _Thief_." Maddox smirked devilishly and offered a handshake. Bakura grinned back at him and shook Maddox's hand. "You know Ryou spoke of you a lot." He began giving off amused vibes. Ryou eyes widened a bit and he slowly turned to Maddox silently pleading for him to shut up.

Bakura turned towards his Hikari, his grin still shining ever so brightly.. "Did you now, Landlord?"

Ryou huffed. "Maybe." He uttered. Without another word took a seat on the couch with Mai practically buried his face into her shoulder, groaning. Mai laughed at the action, knowing how Maddox could be a little troublesome at times like these.

"Hey, on the bright side they seem to be getting along." She offered.

Ryou looked up at them and saw that they were bantering mindlessly. They were both surprised at how easily they seemed you converse with one another.

"You're a little psychopath, aren't you?" Bakura asked, unashamed.

"Aren't we all, Darling!"

"Did you just call me 'Darling'?"

"Gotta problem with it?"

"Maybe I do." Bakura leaned in.

Maddox laughed joyfully. "Well get used to it. I call all my friends 'Darling',...Darling."

"You consider me your friend? We just met." Bakura stated.

Mai and Ryou glanced at each other, worried that Bakura might have another small, but still hurtful breakdown. Their places became rigid on the couch as they waited for something to go wrong.

"Well, I know so much about you, I practically know you already," Maddox said.

When Bakura smiled the two let themselves relax a little. Maddox looked at Ryou and Mai. "Get over here you two."

They got off the couch and walked towards him, confused. Maddox put his fist out as he glanced at the other three. Ryou laughed silently as he put his fist in the middle, just because he could. Mai did the same afterward. They looked at Bakura expecting him to follow them.

"What the Hell is this?" He asked.

"Just put you fist in the middle," Mai laughed.

"Why?"

"Just do it my arm is getting tired."

"But-"

Maddox interrupted him. "This is the power of friendship. Put your fucking fist in the middle, Darling or I'll fist your face."

Entertained by such a reaction, Bakura went ahead and put his fist in the middle, knocking into the others lightly.

"Now what?"

"We press them together and then break apart." He explained to the clueless thief. The four of them clumsily fist bumped, and laughed at the childish behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Bitch Better Have My Money**

After shoving Bakura into the shower fro he didn't smell all to pleasant after running around in the desert, Ryou gave him an outfit for the day. He felt content with the look after rummaging through his closet, tossing clothes of all sorts everywhere. After looking at the mess he created, he made a mental note to put them back neatly later on.

And by later on he meant whenever the fuck he wanted to.

Bakura came out of the bathroom in a snug pair of dark grey sweatpants and fitting blue Tee that had been too big for Ryou. As the squad was about to leave Bakura slipped on his sandals which fit the outfit. Funny how he could say he was wearing millions of dollars on his feet.

They all packed into Maddox's car and left the apartment complex. Mai and Maddox were in the front, leaving Ryou and Bakura in the back. The entire way there they chatted non stop, Bakura being the quietest of them, like a cat. Ryou complained that he wished he had more money. His profession might have been his passion, but he never knew when people were going to call in due to the small escapes of the shadow realm he'd become used to. His friends suggested that he should get another job and have his ghost hunting on the side, but Bakura thought it was so cute that Ryou whined about this small problem. All he had to do was say the word and the thief could steal whatever his Hikari desired, whether it be souls or shoes.

Bakura observed the 'I gotcha back' speeches from his friends. He mused on their friendship which had only begun hours ago. This experience was just all too fascinating for him. He smiled at this changed though as soon as Maddox knocked him out of his musings as he began to rant about how he could wait to get to know him better, speaking of how 'cool' he sounded. Bakura humored him, saying that it's nice to have some fans with a positive aura instead of the many people of ancient Egypt who wanted him dead.

"Must've been tough being a thief your whole life. Eh?" Maddox commented, driving deeper into the city.

Bakura chuckled. "Well, it wasn't that hard. It's regular to me, and being a thief is quite the exhilarating life, mind you. I won't say I regret my lifestyle."

Now Maddox laughed out loud, merciless to his companion's ears. "Darling! I just love the attitude," Bakura grinned at the man's enthusiasm and accent making it sound all the more dramatic. It tickled him. Maddox turned to Mai. "Now let's just see if we can finding a matching outfit to go with it." Ryou smirked as he caught Bakura mentally groaning. He mockingly patted Bakura's shoulders, silently laughing at him, but also throwing a little bit a sympathy, but not too much, because Ryou couldn't say he was looking forward to shopping with his friends.

And torturing Bakura at the same time.

With shopping bags in hand, Bakura dashed further into H&M. Out the corner of his eye he could spot Mai skittering towards a tall lonely rack, a curtain of long flowing skirts smashed together on it. She looked back and met his gaze. Mai held one silencing finger to her lips as she tried to blend in with her surroundings, crouching low and partially hiding herself in the rack.

They were playing hide and seek. It was silly, but hilarious and fun.

He smiled at her and gazed at his surrounding a quick idea formulating in his brain. He snatched the most obnoxious clothing items available to him and put them on. This included a beige sun hat that seems to be as large as a wheel of a car, a long flowy black cardigan, which he wrapped around himself to hide his non fashionable sweatpants, and a navy blue scarf he used to hide his face. He placed the scarf over his head, and then the hat. As soon as he saw some mannequins on a raised, but small platform, he joined them, kneeling down with his face lowr as if he were posing as a sorrow woman.

Meanwhile, Maddox was right behind Ryou with a grin on his face, that threatened to turn into a laugh... Ryou knew he was there, he could practically taste his essence. And while he did know he was there he didn't say anything and just let him assume he was well hidden, which tickled him a bit as he felt and heard his small feet slither towards him every step he took. He soon found Mai, whom had a pitiful hiding spot. It was obvious in his head that she had panicked and chose the first available space. He found her because he could see her pretty little high heels, that cost her an arm and a leg. He remembered the day she bought those, she was so happy nothing could eliminate her confidence that day.

As soon as she heard his approach, she didn't wait for him to catch her, instead stepping out in defeat, knowing 99.9% she was caught.

"Hooray. You got me." She drawled monotonously. She stood to her full height and glanced over at Maddox, who kept a finger on his lips. She smirked, not knowing that Ryou knew what, or should he say who she was looking at. He delicately smiles as he listen to Mai complain about her hiding spot and how she should've gone further into the store.

Ryou half listened to her as they made their way to scope out Bakura. Each section of the store was thoroughly searched.

But.. they couldn't find him. After double checking everywhere again Ryou grew a little impatient. He wanted to claw at his face like a child out of frustration while he wandered aimlessly with Mai and Maddox trailing behind him. Eventually he stopped in the center of the store that display many of the trending outfits in the store.

"Ugh!" he shouted to himself. "Where could he be?" He paused racking his brain for ideas while going over the rules they made. "Mai, what do you think?" He asked without looking back.

"Psh… I don't know."

"Maddox…." The said man held his breath as Ryou spoke his name. Maybe he was going target him instead of Bakura "Maddox, what do you think. I mean we've searched the whole place."

He stayed silent until Ryou turned and looked at him devilishly in the eye. The scottish man's face dropped and he realized he apparently wasn't as sneaky as he thought.

"How long did you know?"

"Ummm….. Well I'd say it was about the time when I started counting and _you_ ," Ryou grinned wildly. "Didn't move."

"Ah really?" He sighed, then put his arm around Ryou. "I guess I have to be better next time." Maddox smiled and pecked Ryou on the cheek.

"Maddox I hunt ghosts for a living. I think I can tell when someone's stalking me."

"Haha!" Mai yelled "That's so- " A scream from across the store cut her off. All of them turned their head in that direction where they could see a tall woman jumping of the stage in fright, waving her hands around frantically. She backed away quickly from a moving mannequin that was tipping its hat… _What?_ The three of them observed as the woman realized their was nothing to be afraid of. She smiled and leaned on her friend's shoulder, laughing as they walked away.

The three of them chuckled as the prank. And the fact that the young woman actually walked up to it on her own tickled them. Ryou now couldn't help himself but discover who it was who terrified that poor human. The three of them stared at the man as he plucked the scarf from his head.

And of course was Bakura.

Without any hesitation the said man twisted his head to the side and gave the dumbfounded trio a wink. Ryou rolled his eyes, moments later facepalming for not thinking of somewhere as simple as that! The white-haired man strutted over to his Yami, with a urge to slap him upside the head and continue waltzing in the mall with their friends.

How lovely this day was turning out.

By the end of the day, when Maddox complained of his aching feet and Ryou hopelessly tried to stifle a yawn, they decided to call it a day. Bakura was extremely grateful for this, because while he did have fun, as the day passed his felt more and more uncomfortable in this environment. It was like a small throb in the back of his head. Just a reminder that this wasn't something he would normally do. He did hide the feelings well enough so they didn't notice much, but at points where he didn't utter a single word Ryou had stayed close to him, holding his hand, or making small soothing gestures.

As soon as Ryou and Bakura got home, Ryou already threw their shopping bags in his room, watching some of the clothes slide out. He stared at the clothes, debating whether or not he should pick them up, and then he peered at his closet, which was also a mess from this morning's scavenger hunt. He sighed and told himself he'd deal with it in the morning and got undressed tossing everything to the side except for his boxer briefs, heading straight for the inviting bed. He could hear Bakura's slow sloppy footsteps, the shuffling of clothes, and he felt the bed sink as Bakura laid next to him.

"Night Ry." Bakura yawned as he flopped onto his stomach.

"Night."

He could hear his Yami's breathing slow, turning into deep inhales and exhales. The rhythm of the breathing should've put him to sleep as well, but it didn't. Ryou tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but it just wasn't happening. He felt like he was lying in bed for hours but when he gazed at his clock. 11:00. Only about thirty-ish minutes had passed. Ryou began to feel frustrated in the the state of being exhausted, but not exactly tired.

He turned to his side and looked at his other half. He was truly gorgeous. Ryou knew he'd thought it a thousand times before, but Bakura was just one _damn sexy man_. Even in his sleep. After observing Bakura for awhile, and still not being able to fall asleep he felt the need to move. It wasn't any fun to sit in one spot with thoughts buzzing in your head.

Ever so carefully he sat up and scooted of the bed, at the same time trying to keep his body balanced, not to disturb the Thief King's sleep. Ryou treaded silently out the room, stealing another glance from Bakura.

The hallway was just as dark as the bedroom so the wasn't any problem walking through the apartment. The feeling of being in the dark was absolutely delectable. The setting was serene with a pinch of mysteriousness. All in all, to waltz around in the shadows was poignant to Ryou. He should have been shaken but he'd lived with and in the shadows his entire life.

Eventually Ryou found himself on the couch in the living room dissecting every part of the time he lived. Why? Because what else would he think of when he alone in an unlit room, devoid of all light? When he thought of the past most thoughts in his mind were somber. The memories cruised in loneliness and bathed in salty confusion. Next of course was the present, which was also held confusion, but instead it was bathing in a witch's pot. Who knows if good or bad would come out of it. Ryou hoped for the best because he could see the good in the pot.

The future though… Ryou was always uncertain with the future. Most times it was never in his favour, and that statement hadn't exactly changed over the years. But now his thief was here. Bakura was here. And maybe, just maybe, things were starting to change for the better. Perhaps now that _he_ was here, the future would be kind to Ryou, and nurture him for all the wrongs it had done to him and the people whom he had loved.

By the time his train of thought broke and Ryou peered at the clock on the stove, an hour had already passed. The young man felt like bursting out in laughter. Oh, how time flies when you're trapped in your own brain imagining what was, is, and could be.

Vaguely, Ryou could feel someone poking the bridge of his nose. He wrinkle it, and turned away from the intruder, burying himself into the large pillow, face first. Ryou could feel the bed sink as he fought to go back to sleep. Silently he cursed Bakura for breaking the beautiful slumber he held onto moments ago. His felt his hair being tossed around as Bakura played with his long strands. It should've annoyed him, but Ryou found himself readjusting himself so he could drift off peacefully. Eventually in his half asleep state, he gave out deep breaths, and was almost fell asleep. Almost.

He reawakened when he felt Bakura straddle his back.

"Ehnn... Bakura...!" He mumbled, failing his arm a little.

"Hmn?" Bakura leaned in close to his ear, with his arms on either side of Ryou's head. "What's wrong?" He asked with clear seduction in his voice. His breath tickled his ear.

Ryou groaned into his pillow the turned his body around to face Bakura with slight irritation and amusement written on his face.

"Get off." Ryou said clearly.

Bakura tilted his head to the side. A small smirk appeared on his face, almost unnoticeable. "And what if I don't want to?"

"I… don't know. I think of something later."

"I wonder if should even be worried." He smiled at Ryou, who returned the gesture. The Hikari lifted his body up with his forearms propped by his side.

"I think you should."

Bakura laughed at the statement.

"What?! You think I can't be intimidating?! You think I can't be in charge?!"

"No, you can be," Bakura dropped his head and kissed Ryou's cheek. "But it wouldn't work on me."

Ryou held his chin with one hand, the other arm still holding him up. With half lidded eyes, he tilted his head.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well I think you're…" Ryou brought his face closer, their lips grazing over and over again. "...Wrong." Ryou pressed his soft lips on Bakura, but as soon as the kiss started it had stopped. Ryou went to lay back down, but Bakura had other plans.

As fast as the the wind, the egyptian thief had Ryou pinned to the bed with his arms above his head, and ravished his mouth with animalistic kisses. It took mere seconds for a battle of tongues to begin and the two white haired men struggled for beautiful dominance. Hearing each others ragged breath only managed to encourage the their act. It was only that when Ryou wrapped his leg around Bakura's back and smashed their hips together for a couple moments that Bakura felt like he couldn't breath.

"Ryou…" Bakura groaned. He lifted his head only to bring it back down again to trail wet kisses down Ryou's neck. At the juncture he briefly stopped to suck at the pale skin.

"Mhhhmmm… Bite me." Ryou commanded.

Bakura smirked to himself and sank his teeth into Ryou's neck hard enough leave an indention along with the pinkish-red stain. Ryou purred in content as he let his tongue run over the marks he made repeatedly. Ryou let his hands wander in Bakura's short hair when he felt on of the thief's hand lower to caress his stomach. His finger ghosted across him making his sensitive skin tingle in the best way.

Gracefully Ryou brought Bakura's head up and pulled him into a fierce passionate kiss. The kisses once again grew more and more frenzied after each brush of their lips. It was a shame that oxygen was soon needed. They broke apart, and Bakura rolled over, only to wrap his arm around Ryou to bring him closer.

"We should probably get up," Ryou said after an eternity.

"No…." Bakura complained.

Only moments later, they were both practically asleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **No Mercy**

"Ryou, you have no food," Bakura told his Hikari as he closed the pantry door. He continued searching through the other cupboards which contained random foodstuffs that didn't hold to the Yami's liking.

"Yeah, I know," Ryou said briefly from the couch. He reading his book quietly this morning. The sun's beams lit the room and filled it with warmth. Ryou turned his head, seeing his Yami boring in a cabinet. " I think I have some cereal though."

"Ahh, yes," Bakura commented. "That."

Yami who was reluctantly pouring a bowl of Fruity Pebbles grumbled about how stupidly colorful it was. I mean seriously, who needs that much color in their food?

The Hikari smiled to himself, stretching his body as he let his head loll partially off the side of the couch, book still in hand.

"This is a pathetic excuse for food, I don't know why you buy this," Bakura drawled on.

Their eyes met. Ryou did not stop staring.

"Hey, do you think I should get another job?. Not much is going on with the spirit and ghosties around here."

Bakura was confused for a moment until he remember yesterdays complaint about not having enough pocket money.

"I don't see why not," He replied carelessly. "I mean, if you really want to shower me with gifts then-"

"Oh shut up, Kura!" Ryou shouted while getting off the couch. Sticking the bookmark in his book, he tossed it on the couch. He sat at the small kitchen table, sitting across from Bakura, who was all the while ranting about him. Half the stuff was preposterous, and said just for the sake of argument.

He continued. "I mean if you don't wanna go out and actually do something instead of doing nothing here all day, then I won't earn a little extra. I don't need to much, but knowing us, were gonna end up dragging each other into unnecessary situations."

"But I know you love it."

"So do you. Even if you didn't show it back then."

Bakura had a smile stitched onto his face that didn't want to go away. Chuckling, he bowed his head, mumbling ancient words. When he raised his head again,he admired Ryou's face as he said something slowly and sweetly in his native tongue.

Ryou was swallowed the cereal he had in his mouth.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed silently giving off innocent vibes.

"I do believe you should," Bakura told his Hikari. He spooned himself some more cereal out of his bowl, but frowned when he found the sweetened grain to be soggy. He exhaled loudly through his nose.

Why did this happen to him? He eyed the cereal, willing it to be crunchy once more. Surprise, surprise, it didn't work.

He was slapped out of his musings when Ryou said he was going to go take a shower. He watched as Ryou trailed down the hall, admiring his lovely hair. A few minutes later he could here classical music playing and running water.

After finishing his breakfast, he took this time to see what Ryou had in this apartment for entertainment. The first thing he noticed, which didn't surprise him were the books. A few filled bookshelves with stories that held familiar titles he'd seen Ryou read for hours upon end.. Ryou always had a little obsession with the stories,but hey, once and bookworm, always a bookworm. By the Tv there were the video games and consoles. Bakura himself only figured out how to play with the more simpler games unlike Ryou who loved the ones that were a bit more challenging than an average popular videogame.

All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door. A quiet tat that sounded of a childs knock. Small and thief would have almost missed it if it weren't for the quiet atmosphere.

Wondering who it could possibly be, Bakara walked to the door opening it to find a familiar tanned face. A face a bit too familiar to his liking. Flashes of Battle City ran through his mind, his head became dizzy, his body lightweight.

A moment of silence passed as the thief and the psychopath standing at the door otherwise known as Mariku. The tanned Yami stared down Bakura, who tried to bring back his composure.

 _Damn it! I can't do this now!_

He pinch the web between his index finger and thumb hoping that it would help him concentrate on not letting his emotions get him. That hindin fear he'd had since he and Mariku duel him.

"What the are _you_ doing here?" He seethed, already hating the fact that someone who had defeated him was in his sight.

A pause sat between them. Mariku glanced past Bakura, where he could hear the shower running. He turned his head back to the white haired man with a small smile. Yes, a smile, not grin or smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Hello, Bakura," The sandy blond finally said with grace, and what seemed like actual care. But that couldn't be.. This was Mariku. Marik's dark side who tried to murder everyone! What was this gentle aura he carried?

Seeing as how the Mariku would cause more bad than good, Bakura tried to slam the door in his face and go about his business.

Tried.

Before he could even notice it Mariku had stuck his foot between the door and its frame. He push the door open with his foot and let it slam against the wall. He let himself in the the apartment and brushed past Bakura peering at all the little items in the long hallway. Bakura slammed the door shut and stomped over to Mariku, pulling him back by his shirt, making him lose his balance for a small moment.

As soon as he regained his balance he turned around slowly to face the thief.

"Bakura," He spoke softly, "What was that for?"

"Why are you here, Mariku? How did you even find us?" Bakura asked, ignoring Mariku's question completely. Mariku glanced off to the side again, then to Bakura, chewing his lip. He took a few more moments to find a way to say why he was here. "Well?" Bakura demanded.

"...I need you." He finally said. His voice was airy and beautiful. The once corse, loud, booming voice had been demolished as far as Bakura could tell. The sudden change had left him confused and skeptical, but of course anyone who opened their door to find Mariku should be. "Do you know where my Marik is?"

"No."

"Does your Hikari know?"

"I don't know."

Mariku looked at the floor, chewing his lip, "I'll wait then. Till he comes out." He said.

Bakura eyed him, still questioning his softness. Bakura sighed and turned around heading towards the living room. He motioned with his hand that Mariku should follow him.

"By the way, how did you know it was me? I don't exactly look the same anymore." Bakura asked.

Mariku said nothing. He just chuckled lightly as he walked into the living room.

Bakura glanced behind for just one moment, knowing that some of the Mariku he knew was in there.

Ryou had noticed the voices from the hallway. He popped open the glass door of the shower and strained to hear what was being said. He could hear Bakura asking what the person who supposedly was in his flat was doing here. Ryou now knew that Bakura knew this person. Could it be Yugi? After all he did call me, and did make an effort to apologize. What if it was the Pharaoh?

Ryou grimaced at the thought.

Slightly panicking at the possibility of the Pharaohs presence Ryou stepped out the shower and rubbed himself down the a towel. He put his ear on the door to listen to their conversation.

"I need you.." Ryou heard. He furrowed his eyebrows at the light light voice. What did that mean? "Do you know where my Marik is?"

Mariku! Ryou had never actually met this dark entity, but he had learned enough about him to know that it was crucial be cautious around him.

"No," He heard Bakura say.

Still listening Ryou began to get dressed. He stay close to the door while putting his clothes on.

"Does you Hikari know?" Mariku asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I'll wait then. Till he comes out."

Ryou nodded to himself and towel dried his hair. Just as he was about to leave he remembered the shower was still running. After turning it off he realized how odd it would appear if he just walked out the bathroom fully dressed so quickly. It _would_ seem suspicious. Ryou opted to stay in the bathroom for a few minutes, and continue drying his hair, and giving it a light brush before leaving.

Once he entered the main room of the flat the first thing he noticed was how Mariku was looking at everything. Everything. He skimmed his hand across Ryou's book collection and kept darting his eyes around as if there was too much to look was on the other side of the room, in the kitchen observing Marik's Darkness.

"Ryou," Bakura stated.

"Hey," Ryou said, taking a few more steps into the room.. "So Mariku, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

He slowly turned around to face Ryou. "I'm sure you already know, Snowflake." Mariku winked at the Hikiari. Bakura glaced at Mariku oddly due to the nickname

Ryou nodded. "You're looking for Marik. He's not in Japan you know?"

"No?"

Ryou shook his head. "He went back to Egypt after Battle City. I don't know what he's doing now."

Dark Marik nodded his head as he turned back to the bookshelf, looking at them blankly. After he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and gave out a sigh and plopped on Ryou's couch.

"Shame," He said. "How can I see him again?" He asked Ryou.

"I dunno…" Ryou bit his lip, pondering. "I guess I could try to call him? But you see the problem is that I was out most the time during Battle City, so I don't really know much about him, much less his phone have passed anyway."

Dark Marik hummed loudly. "Thief?" Mariku questioned. Bakura didn't seem to want to speak to the madness much less help him. The two held their stares (Bakura's on the weaker side) as Ryou darted his eyes between them wondering the thoughts of his Yami. Finally Bakura gave out a breath.

"I don't know how to get a hold of him either and even if I did I don't see the point in assisting you in anyway you twat." Bakura spat.

"Twat?" Mariku glanced at Ryou and Bakura with an eyebrow up.

Bakura began to explain exactly what he thought of Mariku when Ryou interrupted him.

"Never mind him," Ryou said. "Let me see what I can do."

A small smirk grew on the Madness' face. His eyes lidded as leaned into the cushions of the couch.

"I can't help but say that's all a bit suspicious," He spoke. "Is there a catch?"

Ryou stepped closer to Mariku, all the while Bakura catching on what Ryou was doing. A proud aura surrounded the thief, knowing that his Hikari dearest would not do something for free. That provides room for more favors and a different point of view on how forgiving and selfless one was.

"An eye for an eye," The white haired man briefly said. "I'm doing you a favour… so you owe me one in return. I can cash it in anytime, but no worries, I won't make my request dramatic." He let a moment slide to let Mariku process his proposition. "Deal?"

"You're a smart little bunny!" Mariku laughed. "I like the way you think."

Ryou held out his hand. "So.. is that a yes?"

Mariku took his hand, but did not shake it, rather he kissed it not faltering a bit. "You've got yourself a deal, Snowflake."

Bakura chuckled. "Well done Ryou." But what are you planning to do about this situation, my dear?"

"Pshh I'll just use the internet," He stated, then turned to Dark Marik. "While I probably won't find your other self so easily unless he uses social media, I can find your well known sister."

"Neat."

After getting his laptop, Ryou first search up 'Marik Ishtar'. After scrolling through the second page of Google, he switched the search to 'Ishizu Ishtar museum'. Marik and Bakura watched how easily Ryou found where Ishizu worked after clicking the home page of Cairo Ancients Museum and finding Ishizu's name in the staff section with a picture of her. Ryou clicked onto her profile showing a paragraph detailing how she's accomplished many achievements in her area.

"Huh…. That looked too easy," Mariku said.

"Well that's just the magic of the internet. Now we just need to make contact."

Ryou scrolled to the bottom of the page where he found an email for the museum and their number. As he wrote an an email detailing how one of the Ishtar siblings requested to speak to Ms. Ishizu Ishtar after losing contact for quite some time and appreciating if they could get a hold of her soon. Ryou felt pretty professional in the manner he wrote the letter. Hopefully it would get their attention.

"Well then, I'm done here." He closed the laptop, feeling satisfied with his work.

"So.." Bakura drawled on. "I suppose you could leave now and come back tomorrow."

Mariku look the thief in the eye, "But what if I don't want to?" He then hugged Ryou. "What if I wanna stay? Snow's been such a good host to me and it's too dull to wander out aimlessly…"

"Where are you staying at anyway?" Bakura asked. Slowly he recognized his composure returning to him.

Dark Marik shrugged. "Here and there… It doesn't really matter."

Bakura hummed.

"Whatever," Ryou said. "I suppose you can spend the night here if you're okay with sleeping on the couch."

Mariku smiled. "Thanks Ryou,"

"Huh.. It seems that people make you way more terrifying than you are."

Bakura laughed at that. Oh his poor poor Hikari, if only he was awake at the time.

"Oh no, he exactly as that little friendship squad said. He's just changed quite a lot haven't you?"

"Ah, yes. Indeed I have." Mariku responded. "It's still odd, you know? When I came back I was just… different. Normal so to say."

"I know that feel," Bakura agreed softly. Ryou little brain was sparking at the idea of two quite psychos becoming friends. He couldn't but let a few chuckles out at the thought.

 _Them stealing together_

 _Numbing their pain and realizing who they've become_

… _. Making out_

 _Oh thats really hot.._

Ryou silently shamed his creative mind.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked gently

"Huh?"

"You're blushing. What's going on in that pretty little brain of yours"

Ryou blushed harder and chuckled "Ah, just some thoughts…"

"Uh-huh"

Ryou let his thoughts drift off again until Mariku interrupted him by leaning on his shoulder.

"Mariku?" Ryou looked down at him meeting his gaze, not noticing a narrow eyed Bakura.

"... I'm bored," Mariku said. "What do you do for fun?"

"Uhhh.. Mario Kart?"Ryou suggested, gesturing to the TV.

"What's that?"

Bakura smirked, "I guess we'll just have to show you. Would you do the honors, Hikari?"

Ryou nodded and went to set up his old Wii system. He tossed a couple white controls at Mariku and Bakura. He hear one clunk against something.

"ACK!"

Ryou quickly spun around and winced at Mariku, who was rubbing his forehead tenderly. Bakura still sat to the side snickering, one hand barely covering his wide grin.

"Owww… Ryou that's rude… I thought I was your guest." Mariku called out solemnly.

"Oh.. Uhh sorry, Mariku. Heheh.. You okay?"

"Nehhh yeah, I'm fine," He said.

Bakura leaned towards Mariku tauntingly. "Are you sure about that. It seems as though you got a little red spot right about…" He brought his hand to Mariku's forehead and with two fingers poked the side of his forehead. "..there." The tanned thief chuckled, scooting back to his side of the couch. That was perhaps a dangerous move, but Mariku had been acting so… kind.

Meanwhile the Yami winced and glared at Bakura. He defensively brought his hand up to caress the baby bruise.

"...You're a fool for doing that."

"Oh really? Because it seems as though you've turned into a quiet little bunny."

"Ryou, I can hurt Bakura now can't I?"

Ryou looked between the two pondering upon his decision.

"Just a little bit, okay?"

Mariku grined. Oh the thief would regret this so much, but he must remember. Good things come to those who are patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Sisterly Loved**

"Oh my gods you son of a bitch!" Bakura yelled as he watched his character on the screen skid off the rainbow trail into space. Mariku let out a hearty laugh as he dramatically steered his plastic wheel passing Bakura, who was in the lead until he fell.

Mariku's excitement, however, brought the end of him. He had jerked the wheel too furiously causing him to fall off the track as well.

"...Oh nooooo..." he said to himself quietly, staring at his corner of the screen. His head titled to the side, waiting until he could start racing again. "Baka Bakura."

Bakura glanced at Mariku's screen. "You better hurry up. You're falling behind, loser."

Mariku set his focus on the TV again.

"Asshole." Mariku called.

"Twat." Bakura replied, his attention going astray.

"Idiot who can't drive."

"Idiot who-"

"YEAH! BEAT THAT, BITCHES!" Ryou called out as he won first place. He fist punched the air when his character jumped in their seat.

"Victorious once again, ladies," He laughed, standing up from the couch, stretching his limbs.

When Ryou turned to them they were both concentrated on the game, fighting for second place. How precious. Ryou walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda, leisurely leaning against the counter as he watched the focused men.

Bakura shouted when he got second placed

"Not bad," he laughed to himself

Mariku frowned as he almost reached the finish line but he got cut off by the time limit.

"Nooo..." he sighed as he set the controller down. A small chuckle escaped him.

"Better luck next time," Ryou spoke. "But I shall always be the reigning King." He said walking back into the living room.

Silence stirred into the room as Bakura and Mariku's neck slowly craned their neck to stare at Ryou.

"Are you sure about that Hikaaari?" He drawled on charismatically.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed at the Thief King.

"I'm sure I could knock that crown off your soft little head, Snowflake."

Still standing, Ryou laughed at them. Settling a foot on the sofa he spoke:

"Is that so? You peasants think you can challenge me and getting away with it, much less believe you could actually defeat me?!"

The three shared a challenging grin.

"Well then, hand me my remote will you?"

-

The three ended up playing video games for a couple hours, all the while having to stop to teach Mariku the controls. Whenever Ryou would sit by him to indicate what controls what, he could see the smile of a child on his face. It was so neat to see someone who caused so much destruction could make a turn like this... Mariku was just so joyful. So happy….

Mariku himself had never experienced anything like this. The closest he had were Mariku's memories of the first time he went out in the world,with Ishizu. I didn't matter how little time it was, Mariku had recently taken a liking to that afternoon, replying over and over in his head drinking up Marik's excitement. But now he had something new, and a memory he knew he was going to play in his mind when he left. He liked it was welcoming and Bakura was fun to poke around. The environment felt so foreign yet so welcoming.

Mariku had made his first friends sand he didn't even know it.

His stomach grumbled.

"Well time to go eat," he said to himself. Ryou and Bakura watched Mariku get up. "I'm gonna go out for while." He told them. "I'll be back I'm just gonna get something to eat."

Bakura was about to stop him and ask why he was going when he could stay here, but the thought of doing so felt unnatural. He was supposed to be an enemy, a parasite that would soon leave. Just a passing shadow of his past. Bakura turned to Ryou, who also seemed unsure of what to do. Before the thief could say anything, Ryou got up and ran to the hallway.

"Wait, Mariku!"

Mariku turned from the door, prepared to leave. What could he want? Perhaps something to bring back, he thought to himself.

"Yes, Snowflake?" He asked.

Ryou put a hand on his hip. "You know you don't have to go. I was gonna order some take out anyway."

"Take..out?" Mariku scrunched his face "What exactly is that?"

Bakura appeared out of nowhere, eyes wide and rigid body.

"You don't know what take out is?!" Bakura shouted, his eyebrows were raised high. Bakura thought takeout was a Miracle in life. Any ancient Egyptian would.

Mariku leaned his head forward in question."No..? Should I?"

Before the thief could rant about take being the best service on Earth, Ryou stopped him. Walking up to him and covered his mouth shut with his hand.

"I'm ordering pizza." Ryou started, looking between a grinning Mariku, and a glaring thief. Uncovering Bakura's mouth, he walked back to the living room. "Mariku you're eating here." It was an order, no questions aloud.

Mariku confusingly glanced at Bakura, who gave him a sarcastic shrug, smiling all the while.

"Just come back inside, Dumbass," Bakura said and walked to Ryou, demanding he order the meat lovers pizza.

"O..Kay.." Mariku said to himself

After taking off his shoes, he too went back into the living room unsure on what was going on. Mariku just didn't know what to do with himself. He could get his own food, he didn't have to leech on them. But, people eat together all the time, and it didn't make any sense to him why it was such a practiced ritual.

Following Bakura back inside he sat back on the couch, letting his thoughts go for a moment. He could hear Ryou mumbling on the phone. He was ordering pizza. Yum. In the meantime America visit him self by opening up the laptop and w in the meantime Mariku kept himself busy by opening up the laptop and checking Ryou email to see if they have any news from his family. Mariku wondered what it would be like to see his family again. Will a loving him? Will they hate him? But he knew one thing for sure. The two snow cookies we're pretty cool people and he would like to keep in touch with them.

When Ryou's email page load it up there was a new email from Ishizu Ishtar when Ryou's email page load it up there was a new email from an Ishizu Ishtar.

Bingo.

Quickly opening of the email he what is surprise tell me find a single sentence.

 _Call me at 1:30 sharp Eastern Europe time today, that'll be 8:30 for you._

She had also left her phone number.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura. Take a look at this. Ishizu sent something." Mariku called to Ryou, who was still on the phone, and Bakura. The thief sat down on the couch and read the message carefully.

"Short and simple. I like that." Bakura commented. "Well I suppose we'll being hearing from her soon. Mariku smiled to himself.

When Ryou put down the phone he too peered at the email. He glanced at the antique clock on the wall it was 5:30. They had a few hours to kill until they would contact Ishizu.

The three continued kept each other company, anxiously waiting to make the call to Mariku's sister. Time seems to go really slow as each of them glanced at the clock more than a few times. . When the pizza arrived Mariku was the first to devour viciously. Sitting at the table, Ryou laughed to himself because of Mariku's eating habits, but became distracted by how Bakura's scar moved around when he chewed. He tried not to stare, but his thief was just _too damn delicious!_

"Nervous?" Bakura asked taking a bite from his own pizza.

"I'm not entirely sure, though feel I do feel odd," He mumbled. And you really did. Mariku couldn't bring up any words that could describe how weird he felt. This emotion has never come up in his left before and you really did. Mariku couldn't bring up any words that could describe how odd he felt. This emotion have never come up in his left before there. He knew his anger, he knew loneliness, he knew boredom, and he observed many people when he came into this world, but even though he saw every emotion you could possibly think of, he had no idea what it was like to have a lot of emotions inside him.

It was time. Time to make the long awaited call. Ryou drew up the laptop, bringing up Ishizu's phone number. Just as he was about to to type in the the number into his white hoodie phone, Mariku asked if he could be the one to call her. After all this was this reason why he spent time looking for Ryou. To find a connection to his family.

As soon as the phone number was punched in, Mariku swiftly put the phone to his ear. In two rings, She picked up.

"Hello?" Ishizu soft voice called.

"Sister," He stated. Ryou and Bakura were staring at him intently, extremely curious of how the former tomb keeper was reacting. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"Mariku... I was expecting you." She practically sounded like a stereotypical villain. Now there's a picture. Ishizu in a leather chair spinning to meet Mariku's eyes, a black cat seated in her lap.

"Well what other family is out there?" Mariku questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His sister didn't reply, but asked another question.

"Why did you even try to contact me, Mariku? Don't expect yourself to be forgiven, after what you done." She stated firmly.

"I wasn't trying-"

"Then why are you even calling us! Or do you just want to hurt us some more!"She yelled into the phone.

"Wait, Ishizu just here me out." A huff was heard. " I won't call you again just listen please." He looked up for a moment, seeing Ryou and Bakura's faces of angst. Ryou reached to hold his shoulder with an encouraging smile. Glancing at Bakura he saw him give a quick nod, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

With a breath, he spoke. He sighed, he ranted. He said everything that had changed in the small time he's been here, the raging emotions and odd feel of life. He wouldn't stop trying to conjure up his thoughts into beautiful words He didn't want to be a demon anymore and he wasn't.

"...So Ishizu, I understand if you _will never_ forgive me, but at least, for my sake. Tell my Hikari. Tell Marik I'm sorry and I don't care if you don't think I haven't changed but tell Marik I have because I be damned if-"

"I believe you…" Came Ishizu's soft voice through the phone. Mariku was silenced by her surprising words.

"... _What…?_ " Mariku asked.

"I… believe you, Mariku." She said more firmly. Silence floated through the air. A moment of shock, a moment of thanks. A moment of forgiveness. "I'll tell Marik soon. Don't worry. I'm glad you were reborn with love, brother."

A small chuckle rang from his throat.

"And I presume you're staying with Ryou, seeing as the message came from him." She asked.

"Yes. He's been such a good host." Mariku smiled at Ryou.

"Aww thanks Mariku. I believe I've been a good host my whole life." He chuckled glancing at Bakura.

"Anyway," Ishizu voice crackled through the phone. "I'll tell Marik when I can. Was he the one you wanted to talk to initially?"

Mariku smiled into the phone leaning back into the couch. "Hmm it seems as though you still have your necklace, sister." He spoke. Ishizu laughed.

"No, no, It's just a matter of interpretation, Mariku"

Darkness fell on the outskirts of Domino, city lights never quite reaching the suburban area. Mariku lay be himself in silence, watching the wall clock's hand move second by second. Ryous's couch was comfortable, yes, but it was a bit short for his liking. He had to crunch up his long legs to fit his whole body on the plush cushions. While Snowflake and the thief slept soundly, he was alone with no one to attempt to tame his demons. But it has always been so ever since he was resurrected from the shadows.

He'd been awake for so long, desperately trying to hide away from his nighttime madness, but as the hours passed his eyelids shut, ignoring Mariku's commands. It was the same dream. It was always the same dream.

 _In the fields of flowers is where it had began. The first time he lived this dream he spent the time given to admire all the lovely plants. This time he knew what was coming, but of course he never could control himself. So there he was, in the deceiving fields of flower, where he merrily admired the blooming colors. The breeze was gentle and the sunlight blanketed him. It was good, too good. He felt warm arm wrapped around him. Mariku peered up,to find his light half smiling down at him. He gave his hand to Mariku, helping him raise from the flower beds, embracing once again. Mariku looked over Mariku's shoulder to find his Ishizu and Odion in their presence. It was only then that he noticed that they were all wearing loose white clothing made from linen. But then a new event took place, something he subconsciously knew wasn't normal._

 _Ryou and Bakura appeared, also decked out in white. Ryou held brown basket made from twigs and filled with bright flowers of all colors just like the one in the fields. One by on, Snowflake decorated everyone's hair in flowers. Mariku was always last. When he stepped up to me he gave me a peck on my cheek and held my face before putting flowers in his wild mane._

 _Mariku cried tears of happiness. It's all he could do. This great joy given to him was priceless. Falling to his knees he thanked them all so graciously. And to his surprised he found him embraced by the people he loved. The people he wanted to love. But soon he felt the Shadows eyes watching him, and the clouds blocking the sweet warmth of the sun. Looking up to his family, he jumped back when they were no longer embracing him, rather to one who was was himself. Literally. Behind him all the people he loved paralyzed by the shadows hold, hopelessly struggling. Looking back at himself he could do anything. He could move couldn't, speak, he simply couldn't do anything! So as he too became paralyzed, he watched them all be slaughtered by his own hands one at a time, as each died from a different cause. Ryou from asphyxiation, Bakura bleed to death, Ishizu was set on fire, Odion took a blade to the head, Bakura to the heart, And Marik…. His sweet precious Marik had his limbs ripped off his body_.

 _He couldn't look away for he was still in the state of paralysis. And he couldn't stop his doubled from heading toward him. He was covered in blood, more blood than Mariku had ever wanted to see. His other selfcame closer and closer, until he was ready to strike. The last thing Mariku saw saw was his terrifying leer and a bloodied knife_.

Mariku shot awake breathing heavily. He held his chest trying to calm his fat beating heart. He hated this feeling, as if the nightmare was bad enough he had to deal with after effects. When he chest rose and fell somewhat evenly, he took the chance to wipe the tears from his face like he did every night.

He wanted to get a glass of water, but before he could get up, he was startled by the thief's presence in the kitchen. Mariku gaped at him in surprise for what seemed like forever. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment.

"Thief." He spoke. Bakura eyed him before turning around, messing around in the cupboards. "W-what are you doing? The sun hasn't even risen." He questioned.

"Couldn't sleep. I suppose you couldn't either." Bakura answered after switching the kitchen light on. Mariku shook his head.

"No… nightmares have plagued my dreams ever since I came back." He answered honestly.

Bakura nodded, knowing all too well what it was like to wake up every night, sweat dressing your body, and becoming frightened of sleep itself. He couldn't help but think of the horrible twisted memories that used to appear in his sleep. He relived his fear for a moment, then turned to Mariku's slouched figure, feeling sorry for the dark entity. Bakura brows furrowed as his lips thinned. He was getting emotional again, but he couldn't let that happen. He had to control himself. He just had to. It felt like forever until Bakura tested his voiced.

"... I know how that feels," He croaked out. He became ashamed of his voice sounding so pathetic.

"Yeah…"

Bakura walked over to Mariku handing him two pills and a glass of water.

"It'll help you sleep," Bakura stated, stormy eyes still glossy. With that being said he began his retreat to Ryou's room.

"Thanks Bakura." He heard Mariku say before he entered the dark room. Bakura quietly made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes. His breathing was labored as he told himself to suck it up, but eventually it became too much. Bakura bit his hand fighting his falling tears and muffled sobs.

"Bakura….?" Ryou voice whispered. Bakura held his breath, but couldn't hold it for long. He let go a long shuddering sigh as Ryou turned Bakuras muscled body to him. " Kura… what happened?"

Bakura just shook his head, not wanting to speak of it.

"O-okay. C'mere." Ryou said. He lifted the thief's head and kissed his forehead, the his brow, then his salty lips. Ryou pulled back and wiped the tears from his Yami's face. Bakura brought Ryou head down for another savory kiss, then leaned his forehead on Ryou's. Letting his mind and body slowly calm down. Ryou was patient all the way, caressing his back, and whispering sweet nothings into Bakura ears.

"Ryou," Bakura finally spoke. Ryou listened carefully to his voice. "Oh gods, Ryou… I don't know I can do this. It's just so frustrating, so… humiliating." Bakura sighed and leaned back into the cushions, as. Ryou did the same.

"But you're getting better. All it takes is time." Ryou said. "Just time, that's all. Don't worry about what you can't control right now, think about what you can." Bakura smiled in the dark, pulling his Hikari closer to him. "Just wait, Kura, you'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Rejected

Maddox paced impatiently in his living room, pressing his feet into the rich carpet floor. He had practicaly created a dip in the carpet with his repeated steps. The Scott had been doing this for what seemed like forever, deciding what he shall do to calm his mind from a stressful night, yesterday's events still racketing in his eccentric mind. He had come up with only one thing, or rather one person that would put him at ease.

Maddox quickly walked to gather his belongings, not caring much for his appearance,( he looked rather handsome anyhow ) and dashed out the door not noticing he forgot to lock his door. Before he was able to get into his car, an old man who appeared to be in his sixties, appear next to Maddox.

"Good morning," the wizened man said.

Maddox turned, "Oh, good morning, Charles. I'm afraid can't chat right now."

"Oh, I just came to give you some mail."

Charles gave him a small package. Maddox grinned at the man and thanked him making his way into his sleek black car. He drove in into the city and stopped at a coffee shop where he picked up three lattes. After placing the carefully next to the passenger seat on the floor, angled aganist a sloped wall he kept going through and eventually to the outskirts of Domino City. Maddox parked in front of Ryous apartment, took the three coffees, and pushed the worn down button titled 'Bakura'. Soon he heard a small 'hello' and told Ryou it was his knight in shining armor. Ryous laugh crackled through as the buzzer sounded. Soon he was greeted by the lovely Ryou. With coffee in hand he kissed Ryou's cheek and handed him a latte.

"Ello, Love," he greeted.

" Hey Maddox," Ryou spoke. " What brings you here. Something wrong?"

Maddox grinned staring into his friends eyes. "No, no… I just had some extra time on my hands." He peeled off his shoes and they walked down the hall. "I was just around town and, I don't know… just thought it would great if I saw- Oh… I had no idea you had another guest'ere."

Marik looked up Maddox, and grinned. Then he turned to Bakura.

"Who's this?"

"A friend of Ryou's." Bakura answered.

Mariku nodded and relaxed into the couch once more. Maddox smiled at Mariku and introduced himself. Mariku awkwardly waved at him in response. There was something about Maddox's smile that just didn't seem right.

"Well I have nothing to do," Ryou said. " Did you want to go out or something?"

Maddox shook his head. "Nah, Love. I just I could spend some time with you." Maddox wrapped his arm around Ryou. Mariku and Bakura watched with a slight glare.

Ryou shrugged his arm off. "You're such a man-whore!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know,"He sighed looking back at Bakura. He leaned closer to Ryou. "And I just think your thief might just kill me if I keep up my whorish ways." Ryou laughed, causing Bakura to become more unsettled. He told himself to be calm, but that was harder than it looked.

"Hey you want a cup a tea?"

"Sure." Maddox said, leaving Ryou in the kitchen, strutting towards Bakura. "Don't worry Kura," He spoke, rolling the 'r'. "I'm not going to steal your man." He began to talk to Mariku who seem a bit uncomfortable in the situation, though he was trying to hide it. Maddox tried to engage him in the conversation, but the Egyptian just nodded to his words, letting the Scott make jokes and prance on about his life. Mariku had to admit though, he was a pretty cool guy. He was humorous and kind to him, and hadn't even questioned his behavior. Mariku decided that Snowflake was had good judgment.

A ringing came from the phone a Ryou poured hot water into a few mugs. He looked at his two house phones and dashed to answer the black phone. "Ryou here. How can I help you?"

Mariku looked at Ryou questioningly and then to Bakura. While Ryou was jotting down notes on a pad. Bakura explained his business with the shadows. Mariku laughed. Snowflake was a shadow hunter! Mariku just kept learn new things about Ryou, he would have never expected from him. Back in Battle City the only other time he knew of his existence, he was known for being in the back, weak, and useless.

"Nice." he said to himself.

Ryou went to his work room and gathered his odd materials as usual. He yelled to the other's that work was calling him. Maddox began to follow him putting on his shoes.

"Maddox, what are you doing?"

"Why I'm coming with you, of course. I'll give you a drive."

Ryou shrugged on his jacket and took a hair band out of one of his pockets tie his long, thick hair in the back."Ugh I don't have time for this. No offense, but you're just gonna mess me up. I've done this a hundred times."

"Ah, but Ryou-"

"Go back, chill, and I'll be back soon." And with that being said, he left the apartment without Maddox. He sighed and took off his shoes once more going back to make his tea.

"Hey Maddox?" Maddox turned to Mariku. He walked towards the couch, standing in front of it, tea in hand.

"Yes?"

"Is Ryou always so serious about his work?" Mariku asked, smirking at the other man.

"Oh, yeah…" Maddox sighed. "Won't let anyone go on his adventure, not even Mai.

"Not even me," Bakura said wispily. Maddox scrunched his face. "Got rejected?"

"Yeah," Bakura said. "Said I was too weak to join."

"BAHAHAHA!" Mariku cackled loudly. Oh he wish he were there to hear Snowflake say those word himself. "OH, HE HE SAID-" he wheezed until he felt faint and his voice was but a whisper. "He said you were weak...heh heh heh…." Bakura did not laugh, but waited until Mariku's fest was over with a hard stare in his eyes. When Mariku did look up, he smiled at the thief and mumbled an apology. Bakura smacked him upside the head.

"How strong were you when you first came back from the shadows?" Bakura scolded.

"I get it, I get it."

"Yup," Maddox added. "Ry's a odd one. Real bittersweet if you ask me."

They all nodded in agreement. After a few silent moments Maddox suggested they talk about themselves. After all they didn't know each other very well. Mariku furrowed his eyebrows. How could he talk about himself when he didn't really know who he was? Ever since he was revived from the shadows, self identity was a tad hard to analyze. On the other hand, Bakura, knew much about himself and what other people thought of him.. That is if he excluded the whole emotional drama recently. There were few words he could use to describe the phenomenon.

"So… ask away, I suppose," Maddox said to the two, making himself comfortable next to the two men. Bakura's lip thinned as he asked how he met his darling Ryou.

"Eh, that a rather complicated story, Kura. But I suppose you can say that we first met at Mai's house." Maddox though aloud, it was an odd day, but he loved the results of that 'fated' meeting. Ryou became a huge part of his life after that moment.

"Mai?" Mariku questioned.

"Mai Valentine," Bakura stated, reminding Mariku of Battle City. Mariku's face shrunk a bit, guilty of his past actions.

"Oh. That Mai. How, uh, is she these days?"

"Still as sassy as ever," Bakura supplied then nodded to Maddox to continue.

"It all started Mai's house warming party, I didn't actually know her that well back then." Maddox remembered how she wandered through the crowds of happy people enjoying their time together. At least everyone else was having a good time. " She was busy, I was bored out of my mind, so I went outside, and then I met Ryou, the depressive little thing." He laughed. "It was hilarious because when I tried to talk to him, he thought I was trying to flirt the whole time." He grinned wildly this time towards the other.

"And then Mai came out, we kicked back and uh… yeah. That's how we became friends really."

"Nice." Mariku said. Bakura nodded. "So, Maddox. What exactly do you do at a house party?" He asked him, interested in the social aspect of the story.

The scott paused for a moment. Odd question, yes, but he was also an odd person overall, especially with that hair of his.

"Well you just gather some friends to hang out with, they come to your house, and you just have a good time. Sometimes it really just depends on how it's hosted" The blond nodded and thought about it for a moment. He had a feeling he would be looking more deeply into this whole society thing and figure out it works. "Hey, do you wanna hear a cool story?" He said aloud.

"Depends on your definition of cool," Bakura remarked.

"Ah, it'll be fine, Fluffers," Bakura glares "Nothing gory, I promise, but knowing you, you probably like that stuff." Bakura grinned, but internally he was wondering if his sudden softness would change that.

"Alright, fire away."

Ryou knocked firmly on the wooden door in front of him. After waiting a few moments he took time to notice the wizened look of the building. It has to be a least a century old. The bricks were slowly turning to dust and all the window frames were creaky. Still it had some charm to it, ancient rumble always seems to have some beauty to it.

"H-hello." A small voice said to him. Ryou snapped his head down to meet the eyes of a small child with glistening eyes. They looked so young and innocent, hard to tell if they were a boy or girl. The child stare him as if Unsure of what to say.

"Oh, hello there." He spoke softly to the child. "I'm Ryou, I'm here to help your family with a little problem." Ryou dotted his eyes to the inside of the house.

"I know," the child said. "I'm August." August. What a lovely name. The child turned his head in the house. "MAMA!" He yelled suddenly, causing Ryou to raise his eyebrows with a grin. "GHOST FIXER'S HERE!" The white haired man laughed this time while August made room for him and is huge bag to come in. It was a small place, but it sure did have ten times the amount of charm from 's actually quite a cozy home. Such a shame it was probably a danger zone now.

'Mama' came down the steps to greet Ryou with her hair pinned up and eyes adorned with bags from obvious lack of sleep.

"Uh, sorry for not answering the door. It's been hectic."

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" He said. She laughed. "I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura."

"Ezra," She responded. "Do you work by yourself?"

"Yes, I do."

"Must be difficult, eh."

"More like dangero-" He felt a tug to his jacket. He turned his head to face August. "Yes?"

"Can I watch?" He asked innocently, however Ryou had a feeling he had another side to his coin. Most kids did anyway.

"Why don't you ask your Mom first?" He suggested.

"Mama?" August pointed his looked toward her, while she turned to Ryou.

"Only if it doesn't get in you way," She said to him. Ryou nodded at her saying it was fine. She then turned to August. "And if you stay quiet."

"Come on child," He said to the boy, "Maybe you can learn something and get rid of the ghosties yourself someday."

August followed him to the main room where he sat on the wooden floor and lit a few candles. With his hand he beckoned the child to sit next to him. Then he offered his hand, where the small child laid his own. After lighting some sage he uttered a small spell to rid evil and darkness that lurked there, then sprinkled water and salt on the floor. Afterward he sat in silence with his eyes closed. Meanwhile August looked upon him as if he were art. Once felt right with the steady energy in the area he peeked an eye open the winked at August before standing up with him.

Going to Ezra he gave her amethyst for protection, the glowing purple crystal laying in her hands.

"How much you think I'm worth, however, I wouldn't pay until you see some results." He said.

"Nonsense! You already made my son happier than he's been since this whole thing started. So, thank you." She put 20 000 yen in his palm and bows gratefully.

"You're welcome, but I'll be back to check on how thing are going around here." Ryou said. " Oh and before I forget, I think you need some of this." He pulled out vial with lavender and pulled out some of the plant and handed it to here. "Crush these under your pillow at night. It does wonder for people who have a hard time sleeping."

"Wow….thank you, Ryou," Ezra said.

Ryou ended up having to pry August off his leg as he tried to leave


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Get Spooky

Ryou keys jingle as he opened his apartment door. He kick off his shoes and hung up his bag.

"Hey guys," He spoke however Ryou's voice echoed back at him "I'm back..."

Stepping into the living room he found it was surprisingly empty. What would need to leave his home for? It wasn't like they had anywhere to go, and it couldn't be that they just simply ceased to exist...

Perhaps they have gone out with Maddox. That was the most realistic answer her could come up with at the moment. He plucked his phone out of his jeans pocket and called Maddox who had 'the flirt' in parenthesis under his name. The dial tone sang into his ear until the Scott's voice greeted by brightly.

" _Ryou! Hey, what's up?"_ You could hear the motor of his car running.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you had Bakura and Mariku with you…" Ryou spoke into the phone.

" _Uhhh. No. They're not at yours I'm asssumin'"_ Nope. Oh well.

"No, they're not. Listen, don't worry about they probably just went out real quick."

" _All right. Well I gotta go anyway, so I'll text you later then."_

There both said simply farewells and hung up. Ryou sighed and plopped onto the couch. Hopefully the two would bring back something for dinner. He was exhausted.

Maddox left Ryou's apartment an hour later. He had an appointment later. Yes indeed, and if all goes well he will be a very happy man. Even though the two Egyptians company was very intriguing he would never skip this upcoming event unless his Ryou happened to be in trouble. Even with the up coming date of his, letting go of the thoughts of want that snow haired man was rather difficult.

"It'll happen eventually no doubt," He laughed to himself.

Soon enough, Mai house came into view. Such as nice place for a former dualist, however did she manage? Maddox climbed out of his car, but before walking up to her front door where she was waiting, he grabbed a paper bag from the backseat. A couple knocks later and a warm invitation, he was ready to lay his trap to ensnare the beautiful Mai Valentine.

"Hey Maddox, get your ass in here," She said without thought. Maddox step in the house waving the bag in his hand. Mai grinned and asked him what type of wine he over this time.

"Just some classic red wine," He headed towards her familiar kitchen. He picked out two wine glasses."It seems like Ryou's got his hands full lately."

"Yeah, wonder how he's doing with that…" She wondered, she seated herself on her beige leather couch, hoping her fiends was alright with the walking drama the is Bakura. "I mean, they're on good terms but if I had to be honesty, that their is just a little to calm and…. kind to be true."

Maddox returned with the glasses handing one to Mai.

"Yeah, but you won't believe what happened, while I _visited_ Ryou today."

Mai raised a blond eyebrow.

"Do tell."

He began speaking lowly. "Well, you may not like the but there might of been a guy by the name of…. Mariku." There was silenced between them. Mai's face dropped, and she took an ungrateful swig of wine.

"What's that fucker doing here!" She exclaimed. " I swear if he touches Ryou in any-"

"I believe he's been tamed." Maddox said, stopping ng her angry rant. Mai clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to see rather even think of the thing that fiend did to her.

"From what I observed, he appeared tame and innocent. Kinda like Bakura but much more stronger." He said. "I just thought you deserved to know." They spent a lot of time talking about her past and how that Mariku could ruin everything she had should he stay in Domino City.

"... why…. ughggh…." She sounded sluggish and sick for a moment.

" _Are you alright, Mai?_ " Maddox said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Probably just some mental shit." She wisped out. She practically doubled over on herself. "Just give me a second…" She rubbed he face sluggishly until those to dropped down. No more sound came from her other than the small breaths she'd intake."

"Oh shucks," Maddox said motionlessly, watching her folded over body become more lax. "It's too bad you just had to fall… _asleep._ " He looked at his watch noting that he would be here for a while until it was safe to take her with waited patiently as the hours clocked by, waiting for everyone to come home peacefully and lie in their bed thinking about the next work days to come.

When the stars did come out in the quiet night, he stood up, stretching his limbs, looking at the mess he had to clean up. His fingerprints, they needed to be wiped away, the wine destroyed, and as for Mai, well she would be coming with him tonight, till death did them part.

Going back to his car, he opened his trunk to pull out a brief case with his cleaning supplies. He didn't do this often, but when he did, he made sure that he did his job right. When returning he found that Mai's body had slumped to the carpeted floor in an even more awkward position. Poor Mai…

After riding the evidence of his presence in the house, he carefully lifted Mai's body and his brief case and brought them back to his vehicle, where he placed the woman in the back seat and supplies back in the trunk.

"Time to go Mai," Maddox whispered. He slid into his seat and turned on the ignition.

This was going to be fun.

Mai woke up groggy with what she had first thought was a hangover. And what the hell did she drink to make her hurt so badly? With her eyes shut tight she tried to recall last night's events. She knew she was drinking with Maddox (that madman, he's probably the reason for this), but other than remembering a few joke he'd the announcement of Mariku, but everything became hazy after that. When she moved to sit up she began to put her senses to work. So the first thing she asked herself was how she got downstairs to a basement and why the hell did it have to be so damn dark? Cold cement floor apparently hated her because they gifted her a sore neck and spazzing muscles. Mai groaned to herself and brought her heavy hands (why were they heavy?) to her face. Clinking of the chains attached to her wrist jingled.

"What the fuck…" She experimentally got up and pulled at them, testing its length and durability. The chains went out a few meters and were heavy enough to kill, should someone drop them one your head. Panic began to set in her body, her chest heaving and breathing louder than it should be. Incoherent mumbles tumbled from the throat. It was Mariku again, Oh god, it was him. Mai thought she was done with this, done with the terror, done with all her _fears_. She should have warned Ryou as soon as she heard Maddox utter the word of his return.

Suddenly a light stemmed from above, there was a flight of stairs. She squinted her eyes eyes to see who was holding open the door. Whomever it was appeared to be coming down the stairs, so she stood up, trying to show the courage she didn't have. The chains jingled as her body swayed, obviously not strong enough at the moment to hold her weight. Her head spun as well like lava rushing far to quick down a volcano. Mai's hand flew to the wall for support. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready at all, but that didn't stop the clunk of boot descending towards her.

Then the lights flickered on.

Mai's eyes fluttered as she found her keeper.

"Maddox….?"

Her voice sounded like a frog that was going to croak at any moment.

"Hello."

He sounded so happy. Like it was a reunion for the two.

"Maddox. Maddox, you gotta help me! Where is this place? We have to leave. NOW."

Her ranting was useless, but that's only because she didn't know.

She didn't know who Maddox truly was.

Maddox couldn't help but laugh and cheer at the her. She hadn't connected the dots properly, and she was no doubt a smart woman, but she'd trusted him too much to see what was right in front of her eyes.

"Mai…" He started off slowly "I don't think we should leave just yet."

"Whaa..?"

He stepped forward and kneeled down to her, grabbing her chin with his finger and thumb. "You just look too good in chains."

Mai laughed awkwardly, this was a joke, right?

"Maddox this isn't funny. I was really scared when I woke up. Just get me out these chains so I can go h-home." She sucked in a deep breath. How could he think that was so funny? It's his nature to be flirtatious sensual,, but this was just too much. He should have known how she was going to react and should learn his boundaries.

Maddox let go of her chin, in favor of poking her forehead once. So much faith… She held so much faith in him and he never felt more accomplished in his life! He expected results similar to this but her reaction to his reveal felt better than he could ever imagine. Arousal swarmed in as he stared into the blondies face. All the effort put into their 'friendship', all of the acting that no one picked up on truly reminded him of how much of a sociopath he could be, and what more he could accomplish. Perhaps he could break Mai Valentine down and build her back up only to thwart her self esteem once again. Maddox's pants felt too tight to bear now so he quickly discarded them.

"M-Maddox?!"

She was so frightened and ever so confused, still hoping that her friend was there to help her, instead of hurt.

"Mai, look at what you've done to me." His voice was coated with pure lust. He grabbed at Mai's hand. She tried to pull back, but he only tightened his grip 'till he could he could see pain in her fearful eyes. With newly found control he placed her hand above his crotch and looked her in her eyes as he slowly lowered their hands.

" _Look,_ Darling."

And look she did. She looked with tears streaming down her face. The dots were connected, but the denial still exist. All of that time they spent together, all the laughs, he must be on something. This was not the Maddox she knew, and that Maddox probably won't appear to her anytime soon.

"Please… Maddox, stop it!" Mai sobbed out, trying to yank her hand back She succeeded, however in doing so Maddox responded much differently than she thought he would. She waited for a strike to her face but no….

Instead he dragged her body towards the wall where the chains ends, but rather than leaving her there, he made her arm immobile. He raised each her arm without struggle and one at a time they were put up above her head to be held by various clamps that restricted her arms from moving off the wall. By the time he was done, she knew there were going to be bruises. Tears still streamed down her face, it was almost uncontrollable.

Maddox ended up sitting himself on her waist listening to her sobs and pressing his erection onto her. Her legs flailed out, only causing his body to rock on her. Maddox groaned, his breath tickling her ear, and that small action shocked her into realizing the full extent of this situation.

"So you wanna play dirty? Alright then…. I'll accept."

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked Mariku. The Kame Game shop was within view, but they held their stance about a kilometer away.

The two kept walking, and Mariku stared up into the sky of pinks and yellows. "Yeah. I feel it's something I have to do before I leave, ya know."

Bakura chuckled, "Well damn, you really do have a soul." Mariku grinned back at the thief.

"By the shadows, I know that. I would have never envisioned me going to this place to _apologize_ of all things."

The chatted all the way to the shop as if they were old friends instead of nemesis. Whatever brought them back, brought them back with a change of heart. However they're still their own person.

"You know, I'll go in there with you, but I'm not going to apologize to those pansies." He stated bluntly.

"That's fine, Marshmallow."

Bakura paused turning to the other slowly, "What did you just say?" He sneered.

Mariku ran as fast as he long legs could carry him. Bakura was right on his tail though, that purple cloak wearing fool may has long legs but he sure as hell doesn't work out like the thief does.(or rather did in his past) It really wasn't long until Bakura had Mariku in his grasps, panting like he'd just run a marathon. Bakura was glad to know his ancient body was back where it belonged, but Bakura's stature didn't help him look as tough as he was, because when did reach Mariku, he picked up in a bridal style way, causing some evening strollers to stare.

"Gah!" Mariku yelled "How are you so fast?" His question was not answered but Bakura did put him down. Right in front of the Kame Game shop. "Oh, we're here."

"Yup."

The lights were out in the front with a 'sorry we're closed' sign hanging on the door so they headed to the side door were some mail (mostly advertisements) was piled up. Mariku breathed deeply as he push the door bell. A shrill ringing could be heard from the inside. There was no way Motou wouldn't've able to hear that, and there was no way he could back up now.

A few moments and the door creaked open. Yugi had definitely matured, by there was no time to think about that due to the shrill scream that came out the man, and the evasive slamming of the door in the two visitors faces. They both gazed at the door for a moment, realizing what just happened. Mariku shoulders slumped, meanwhile Bakura, well I guess you would say he was having a good time. He clutched at his stomach in laughter replaying the recent event over and over in his head. He knew it wasn't his presence that made the sqib piss his pants, but Mariku's.

And right now, Mariku was a harmless daffodile.

Then the door opened again, but instead Yami was there. Bakura straitened up

"Mariku? Bakura?" Yami asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Pharaoh," Mariku stated softly. You could already see the confusion in Yami's face. "Could I talk to you and Yugi for a moment. He looked past the doorway and met Yugi's eyes for a split moment before turning back to the other.

Yami looked back to his other half, who gave a nod in return, only then did he say they could come in. Bakura planned on staying outside, but a childish tug from Mariku persuaded him to come inside. How did they become friends again? Because if he could recall properly that didn't really happen in his book.

Yami smile at the action that had definitely hadn't gone unnoticed, hell even Yugi saw it.

They ended up on the couch where the tv was playing as a filter.

"So…" Yugi started "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm not really here, just a ghost," Bakura stated, his form lax. He then nodded towards Mariku. "Mariku actually wanted to come here."

The double turned to the other 'dark' entity who nodded confirming Bakura's statement.

"Actually I came to apologize for the trouble I've made in the past,"

Silence greeted Mariku. Should he leave or….

"Oh. Umm… You are forgiven?" Yugi tested out, scratching the back of his head. This night was full of surprises. Marik was already forgiven because it was his darkness' fault but now the supposed darkness was apologizing. He'd had thought about this situation before and how Mariku was made in darkness so his actions weren't okay so to say, but it like telling a computer to self destruct, and it will because it was a computer.

Yugi thought he should stop thinking and accept that this has happened.

Meanwhile, Mariku was skeptical about Yugi's answer.

"Are you sure about that?" He then asked.

"What?" Yugi asked him.

"Are you sure you just wanna forgive me so easily?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I mean I never thought this would actually happen, but uh, yeah Imma just accept it, if that's cool."

"Cool," Mariku said. Bakura wanted to slap himself in the face. Seriously? 'Cool'? However Mariku wasn't done yet. "What about you Pharaoh?"

Yami looked the creation that wasn't supposed to exist, and sighed. He didn't want to, but saying the right things could help them in the future.

"Sure," He finally spoke. "I'll let you off the hook. For now." Mariku smiled. Yami was about to ask about Bakura, if he was going to apologize, but that was a can of worms he didn't want to open.

"Awesome," Mariku jumped out of his seat. "Come on Marshmallow, let's go!" He yelled for Bakura, which earned him a slap on the back of his head. The headed back to the entrance, where Bakura opened the door for Mariku.

"See you around, Pharaoh, Motou," Bakura finally said before he shut the door.


End file.
